Un battement d'aile de papillon
by Dark Ella
Summary: salsh HPLV.Et si dans un monde parallèle Tom Riddle n'avait pas mal tourné? Si il était tombé fou amoureux d'Harry? Et si ces deux là se retrouvaient du jour au lendemain dans le monde tel que nous le connaissons? Et si une prophétie réunissait les deux m
1. Un Harry bizarre

**Voila une nouvelle histoire, comme je vous l'avez dit, c'est un HP/LV. Soyez indulgent, je suis encore novice sur ce couple**

**Résumé:** Et si dans un monde parallèle Tom Riddle n'avait pas mal tourné? Si il était tombé fou amoureux d'Harry? Et si ces deux là se retrouvaient du jour au lendemain dans le monde tel que nous le connaissons? Et si une prophétie réunissait les deux mondes...

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un Harry bizarre

« Harry !! Harry debout il est l'heure !! Non mais il n'est pas vrai ce mec ! »

« Du calme Ronny, tu sais bien que notre ryry national n'est pas du matin »

« La ferme Seamus, on a potion en première heure, alors il a intérêt à être du matin… » Beugla le roux « HARRY !!! »

Le dit Harry se leva en sursaut puis apercevant son meilleur ami se recoucha immédiatement

« Ron tais toi, je veux dormir » bafouilla t'il

« Harry on a Snape dans 30 minutes alors tu a intérêt à te dépêcher » intima Ron

Un grognement lui parvint, il soupira

« 'Ry, c'est pas comme ça que tu fera une carrière d'auror allez bouge toi un peu ! »

Sur ces mots il sortit laissant Harry et ses grognements indistinct.

o0o

C'est un Harry éreinté qui arriva finalement devant la classe de potion en retard comme d'habitude.

« Potter » rugit Snape « 10minutes de retard donc 10 point en moins pour griffondor »

Harry regarda son professeur avec des yeux rond, puis à l'étonnement de tous alla s'asseoir à coté de Ron sans répliquer.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer une potion contre les furoncles, les instruction sont au tableau et les ingrédient sur cette table. Vous avez deux heures. »

« Il a pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Snape » murmura Harry

« Tu plaisante ? » répondit le roux « Il ne t'a enlevé que 10 points, c'est a mettre dans le livre des records ça… »

« Passe moi la bile de tatou » le coupa le brun

« La quoi ? »

Exaspéré Harry pris le petit flacon gris et commença sa potion.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves rendirent leur échantillon, Harry le premier. Sa potion était parfaite. Même Snape ne trouva rien à redire, mais il regardait son élève suspicieusement.

« Potter, dans mon bureau après le déjeuné, et je ne vous conseille pas de répliquer ou je vous offre une nouvelle semaine de retenu »

Harry le regarda comme s'il était fou

« Je ne comptais pas répliquer professeur, je viendrai vous voir comme vous me l'avez demandé »

Sous le regard interloqué de ses camarades il fit un clin d'œil à Malfoy et sortit.

« Mais…ma parole…il a pété un câble ! » rugit Ron

o0o

Toute la matinée Harry se comporta bizarrement. Non seulement il parlait amicalement avec Malfoy, mais en plus il semblait différent. Au déjeuné, les Griffondor se réunirent pour en parler.

« Ce n'est pas Harry ça ! » commença Ron « Notre harry n'est pas comme ça, lui il est plus…plus… »

« Joyeux ? » proposa Hermione

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait sur le sujet « changement de comportement d'harry ».

Sans se préoccuper des autres elle continua.

« Regardez le bien, ses yeux pétillent, il est jovial et parle avec tout le monde même Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, mais laissez le comme ça tan que ça dure. Il a besoin de ces moments, laissons le ainsi jusqu'à la prochaine attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui…»

«Et ben vous en faites une tête !! » lança harry

Tout le monde se tut à son arrivé. Le brun qui ne remarquait rien s'empiffra.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » hésita Ron

« Bien sur ! » répondit t'il « comment veux tu que ça n'aille pas. J'ai passé les plus belles vacances d'été de ma vie ! Il faut absolument que pendant les vacances de noël je vous emmène en France. Ça sera génial !! Avec Tom bien entendu. J'ai passé un mois complet avec rien d'autre que lui, le sable et la mer, c'est pas super ! »

« Heu…Tom ? » murmura Ginny

A l'entente du nom de Tom elle était devenu livide au même titre que Ron et Hermione. Peu de personne connaissait le vrai nom de Lord Voldemort. Et c'était à leur connaissance le seul Tom que connaissait Harry.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers ses amis et fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand un hibou bien connu traversa la pièce attisant le sourire de son destinataire.

Harry caressa le hibou quelques minutes, lui donna de l'eau et pris sa lettre le sourire aux lèvres.

Il commença à la lire et perdit son sourire. Son visage se décomposa au fur et a mesure des minutes. Apres avoir relu une dizaine de fois la lettre il était livide.

« Harry ça va pas ? » demanda Hermione

« Non c'est impossible…Tom…. » Il sorti en courrant de la grande salle sans prendre la peine de cacher ses larmes et s'enferma dans les toilettes pour y vomir son déjeuné.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'était approché de la table des Griffondor et s'était emparé de la lettre. Elle le surpris plus que de raison.

_Amour,_

_La prophétie est en train de se réaliser. Nous ne sommes plus dans notre monde. Rejoins moi ce soir dans la chambre des secrets, il faut que l'on se voie d'urgence._

_Je t'aime_

_Tom. M. R._

* * *

**Voila! le premier chapitre est un peu naze je sais mais il fallait bien poser les bases **

**Vu que le deuxième chapittre est déjà écrit, je le posterai mardi ou mercredi pour pas vous faire trop attendre. **

**Bon week-end à tous!**

**bisoux**


	2. Explication et désillusion

Chapitre 2

Explication et désillusion 

Personne n'avait vu Harry de toute la journée. Dumbledore ayant pris soin de cacher la lettre personne ne savait ce qui arrivait au survivant. Le vieux directeur avait envoyé un hibou à Harry pour lui demander de venir dans son bureau dès que possible pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il était minuit.

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs en espérant ne pas rencontrer Miss Teigne. Il n'avait pas voulu retourner dans son dortoir prendre la carte des Maraudeurs, et puis il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir ici.

Il arriva dans les toilettes de Mimi Gémiarde. Heureusement celle-ci était absente. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et ouvrit le passage vers la chambre des secrets.

Une fois à l'intérieur il chercha son amant des yeux. Il le trouva endormit dans un fauteuil.

Doucement Harry s'approcha de son fiancé et lui caressa le visage. L'endormi papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant que son regard se fixe sur Harry. Il lui souri et le tira vers lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément, le baiser se transformant vite en caresse. Tom avait la main dans le tee-shirt d'Harry et lui caressait les mamelons sensuellement.

« Tom…Tom, non. Pas ici. » Murmura harry entre deux baisers.

A contre cœur le plus âgé s'arrêta mais n'enleva pas pour autan sa main de la taille du garçon.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t'il

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Comment veux tu que j'aille. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. »

« Le mieux serai d'aller voir Albus et de tout lui expliquer. C'est un sorcier puissant il trouvera une solution. »

« Et que veux tu qu'on lui dise : 'Bonjour professeur, comment allez-vous ? Nous très bien mais nous espérions que vous pourriez nous renvoyer dans notre monde, car nous ne venons pas d'ici mais d'une dimension parallèle à la votre.'. Ça ne te semble pas un peu loufoque ? »

« Présenté comme ça oui » rigola Tom. « Mais on ne peux pas resté indéfiniment ici »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » suggéra Harry avec un regard lubrique, sa main posée sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

o0o

TOC TOC TOC

« Entre Harry » dit calmement le directeur.

Harry passa donc la porte et s'avança vers le vieil homme. Ce dernier sourit à la vision de son élève favori. Ils fallaient qu'il parlent de la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin, mais plus grave encore de Voldemort.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'un autre homme accompagnerait Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le voir car il était caché par une cape et avait le visage couvert d'une capuche. Il vit cependant nettement sa main reliée à celle de Harry.

« Professeur » fit respectueusement Harry.

« Bonjours Harry » fit le directeur en souriant « puis-je savoir qui t'accompagne ? » fit il mystérieusement.

Tom retira alors son capuchon sous le visage livide de Dumbledore.

« Bonjours Albus. » fit il d'un ton froid.

« Tom…que fait tu ici…et avec Harry ? » Il regarda son élève espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Les deux bruns se rapprochèrent du bureau et Tom s'assit, Harry sur ses genoux somnolant légèrement.

« Nous devons parler Albus. C'est d'une importance capitale.

« Je vois ça » fit le vieux sorcier en regardant Harry se blottir dans les bras de son ennemis de toujours, lequel l'encercla de ses bras pour le protéger.

« Je vais être direct » continua le mage « nous venons d'un monde parallèle. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous sommes arrivés ici, seulement nous devons absolument repartir. Je comptais donc sur toi pour nous aider à trouver une solution. Comme tu le sais les voyages d'un monde à l'autre son plus dangereux que ceux dans le temps. »

« Effectivement » Le directeur réfléchissait. Lord Voldemort venait de s'adresser à lui avec respect et sans animosité. De quel monde venaient ils donc ? Et dans quel but…

« Amour… » Chuchota Tom « Tu tombes de fatigue, tu devrait rejoindre ton dortoir et dormir quelques heures » dit il en l'embrassant dans le cou

« Nan » gémit Harry « Veut pas voir les autres. »

« Si tu ne veut voir personne je peux te proposer une alternative jusqu'à e que nous ayons réglé cette histoire. » dit le directeur. « La chambre de préfet en chef des Pouffsoufle est libre et c'est la plus proche. C'est celle derrière le tableau de la mariée, tu vois ou elle est ? »

Harry acquisca

« Le mots de passe est 'fraîcheur matinale'. Vas y maintenant, je te renvoi Tom dan quelques minutes, le temps de discuter de votre situation. »

« Très bien. Bonne nuit Monsieur le directeur. » Puis il se tourna vers Tom et l'embrassa « Revient vite »

« Promis. Va dormir petit Griffy. »

Quand Harry fut sortit Dumbledore demanda

« Qu'as-tu à me dire de si important qu'il ne doive pas entendre ? »

Le visage du mage se durcit. Dumbledore remarqua alors que son visage n'avait rien de celui de Lord Voldemort. Ses traits étaient certes plus jeunes, mais surtouts ils transpiraient de sentiments pour le petit sorcier venant de quitter la pièce.

« Nous devons repartir immédiatement. Même si nous y passons la nuit il faut trouver une solution. »

« Et pourquoi es tu su pressé ? »

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Albus. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu me regardes de cette façon. Tu crains que ce ne soit un coup du mage noir Lord Voldemort ? »

« Depuis quand t'appelle tu par la troisième personne ? »

« Je ne suis pas Voldemort, ou du moins j'ai cessé de l'être. »

«Très bien, alors Tom, pourquoi veux tu repartir aussi vite ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit je sais comment je suis représenté ici. Je connais notre histoire à Harry et moi. Nous sommes ennemis ici n'es pas ? »

« À peu près. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela presse tant, tu pourrais resté quelques jours ici à Poudlard. De plus je serai curieux d'apprendre comment vous vous êtes rapprochés »

Tom secoua la tête

« Je crains mais pour Harry. Pour lui la chose la plus importante c'est ça famille. Il ne sait pas que ça seule famille se sont ces amis ici. »

Albus fronça les sourcils

« Ses parents ne sont pas mort dans votre réalité ? »

« Non, il a du monde autour de lui. Un parrain, des parents, une sœur, des amis, et moi. Imagine que du jours ou lendemain tout ce que tu chéris le plus au monde s'envole. Je pense que le Harry que tu connaît est le même, il ne supportera pas de voir sa vie s'envoler sans rien y faire. Je veux donc repartir d'ici avant qu'il apprenne qu'il est orphelin…par ma faute. »

« Je comprend que tu veuille le protéger, mais je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord trouver ce que vous venez faire ici, je ne crois pas aux hasard. De plus dans la j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie… ? »

Tom s'enfonça dans son fauteuil soupirant de déception.

« Tu devrais aller trouver Harry et lui raconter ce que tu sais. »

« Inutile » fit une voix derrière eux

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Harry, blanc comme un linge, debout près de la porte. Tom pris la parole

« Tu ne devais pas être couché ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Ma baguette je l'ai oublié. »

Elle vola entre ses doigts puis il sorti en courrant.

« Tu m'excuse Albus, mais je dois le retrouver. »

« Prend ton temps, demain nous sommes samedi il n'a pas cour. Vous avez le week-end pour vous. » Dit le vieux directeur.

Tom sorti du bureau et alla dans la chambre de le directeur leur avait réservé. Il la trouva vide. Harry n'était donc pas ici. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils du grand salon et réfléchit.

Harry avait dû aller dans la chambre des secrets. Mais Tom n'alla pas le rejoindre pour autant. Il se dit qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul. Peu être même qu'il lui en voulait et le tenait responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Il promit dès demain de tout faire pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, et surtout pour faire sourire Harry. C'était son rayon de soleil. Sans lui Tom n'était rien. C'est en parti grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas mal tourné. Car Tom était loin d'être un ange. Il a toujours été attiré par la magie noire.

Sur ces pensées il s'endormit, des sillions de larmes sur ses joues.

* * *

**Je poste ce chapitre entre deux leçons à réviser, et oui je suis une femme ocupée! mdr j'espere que ce chap répond un peu à vos questions, c'est vrai que le premier chap était un peu court**

**Je ne sais pas à quand le prochain chap je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire**

**reviews please**

**bisoux**


	3. Réveil douloureux

**NDA: d'apres les review que j'ai reçu, certains ont un peu de mal avec l'histoire. C'est vrai que c'est legerement tiré par les cheveux. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas bien compris je réexplique. **

**Dans cette histoire il y a deux monde en parallèle. Le monde que nous connaissons tous qui est celui de JK Rowling, et un autre ou les parent de Harry ne sont pas mort et où Tom Jedusor n'est jamais devenu Vodemort. Le hic c'est que les deux Harry et Tom ont échangés de monde sans savoir pourquoi (pour l'instant). Donc les Tom et Harry dont je parle ici sont ceux d'un autre monde...**

**J'espere que c'est un peu plus clair sinon reviewer moi!! **

* * *

_Tom sorti du bureau et alla dans la chambre de le directeur leur avait réservé. Il la trouva vide. Harry n'était donc pas ici. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils du grand salon et réfléchit._

_Harry avait dû aller dans la chambre des secrets. Mais Tom n'alla pas le rejoindre pour autant. Il se dit qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul. Peu être même qu'il lui en voulait et le tenait responsable de la mort de ses parents._

_Il promit dès demain de tout faire pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, et surtout pour faire sourire Harry. C'était son rayon de soleil. Sans lui Tom n'était rien. C'est en parti grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas mal tourné. Car Tom était loin d'être un ange. Il a toujours été attiré par la magie noire._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Réveil douloureux

Le lendemain, une caresse réveilla Tom. Il gémit en reconnaissant Harry mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant se collant contre son amant.

Quel horrible cauchemar il avait fait ! Quelle idée aussi d'aller consulter ces prophéties. Ça allé lui donner des cauchemars pendant encore un bon moment.

Il se décida tout de même à ouvrir les yeux et vit Harry les yeux rouge et gonflé d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se releva immédiatement et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre dans lequel il se trouvait.

Elle était aux couleurs Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

Harry sourit à son air perdu

« Et non, tu n'a pas rêvé.» un son entre le rire et le sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tom le pris dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas ça. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tom. C'est la prophétie. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Maintenant il faut juste qu'on soit prêt à l'affronter. »

Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui écarlate de son vis-à-vis.

« Je sais que tu voulais partir dès maintenant pour m'épargner tous ça, mais c'est impossible. J'ai été voir Dumbledore très tôt ce matin, et on en ait venu à une solution en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Je suivrais les cours et ferai semblant d'être leur Harry pour ne pas attirer les soupons. Et toi tu seras leur professeur de défense. »

Ton paru étonné

« Il n'ont pas de professeur de défense ? Mais nous sommes en octobre ! »

« En novembre amour. Nous sommes le premier Novembre. Hier nous étions le 31 Octobre.… »

Le silence se fit entre eux.

« C'est Dumbledore qui donnait les cours. C'est un poste maudit et personne n'en veut. »

« Tu veux donc me maudire ? » rigola le brun

Harry sourit avec son amant et se blotti dans ses bras

« Tu es tellement puissant qu'une malédiction passerai sur toi comme un simple grippe. »

« Et où as-tu passé la nuit ? Dans la chambre des secrets ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Il faudra que j'évite d'y aller à présent. Si le parfait petit Griffondor passait ses journées dans l'antre de Salazar Serpentard ça paraîtrait bizarre. Au fait, tu commences tes cours lundi matin, Dumbledore te présentera ce soir en tant que professeur. Il veut que tu aille le voir pour tout mettre au point…»

« Et toi tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ? » demanda le mage

« Entraînement de Quidditch ! Je suis toujours capitaine de l'équipe. » S'enthousiasma Harry

« Même dans un autre monde tu continue de jouer à ce sport ridicule »

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Je dois y aller, je vais finir par être en retard. N'oubli pas d'aller voir Dumbledore surtout ! »

Il couru hors de la pièce, impatient d'aller s'entraîner.

Une fois dans le parc il prit quelques minutes pour s'arrêter, après tout ses joueurs ne pouvaient pas commencer sans lui. Il s'assit au bord du lac quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un bouche l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Alors, tu m'évite depuis hier.. »

Harry sursauta et se dégagea des bras du nouvel arrivant. Ce n'était pas la vois de Tom. Harry scruta le garçon, il lui semblait que c'était un garçon de son année à Serdaigle.

« Hum…salut…heu…tu vas bien ? » articula t'il.

Il se sentait complètement idiot. Il parlait avec une personne dont il ne connaissait rien mis à part qu'ils étaient apparemment TRES proches.

« Harry, tu te sens mal mon amour ? » le garçon s'approcha d'Harry et lui mit sa main sur le front, comme pour voir s'il n'avait pas de température.

« Je vais très bien » dit il en se dégagent.

Il regretta bien vite son geste, le garçon le regardait a présent avec suspicion. Heureusement pour lui une voix les coupa, celle de Ron.

« Hey ! Evan laisse le un peu respirer, tu vas le tuer. Déjà que cette nuit il n'est pas rentré au dortoir… »

Le dit Evan blêmit. « Tu n'a pas dormit dans ton dortoir ? » Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Alors où as tu passé la nuit ? Ou plutôt avec qui ? »

Harry sentait venir une crise de jalousie comme il les détesté. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être un jour avec lui et il devait supporter ses jérémiades ! Un instant Harry pensa le remettre en place, puis il se dit que s'il était sensé sortir avec lui, ça paraîtrai plutôt bizarre. Il opta pour la solution de facilité.

« J'était avec Dumbledore, dans son bureau. On a beaucoup parlé et il m'a proposé une chambre vu que je n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le dortoir » lâcha t'il

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté, personne ne lui posa plus de question et il partit vers les vestiaires tranquillement.

Il regarda son équipe, parfait. Les joueurs n'avaient pas changé. Ron comme gardien, Katie Ginny et Dean comme poursuiveurs, et Jimmy et Ritchie comme batteurs.

Harry commença par faire un tour de terrain en volant. Ce faisant, il aperçut Evan qui l'observait depuis les gradins avec Hermione. En le voyant, ce dernier lui fit un sourire éclatant et agita sa main. Harry lui rendit péniblement son sourire avant de s'avancer vers les autres joueurs pour commencer l'entraînement.

o0o

Au même moment, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Tom regardait par la fenêtre le terrain de Quidditch. De temps en temps il apercevait Harry sur son balai. Il détestait ce sport, mais il devait reconnaître qu'Harry avait un don pour le Quidditch. Il dégageait une telle sensualité quand il volait que Tom aurait presque voulu qu'il ne vole uniquement qu'en sa présence.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas le directeur arriver.

« Tom, je suis ravi que tu ais pu venir. » dit il

Le brun se retourna.

« Harry m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Tu comptes faire de moi ton nouveau professeur ? » Demanda t'il

Dumbledore sourit et désigna une chaise pour son hôte tout en s'asseyant lui-même.

« En effet, mais j'aimerai d'abord que tu me dise comment Harry et toi êtes arrivés dans ce monde ? Et où son les autres Harry et Voldemort ? »

Tom soupira

« Je n'en sais rien Albus, je me suis simplement réveillé hier dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas avec des espèces de leche-botte totalement fou qui m'appelaient 'maître'. Je suis désolé mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

Les yeux bleus du vieux directeur se plongèrent dans le rouge du mage.

« Il m'avais pourtant semblé qu'il était question d'une prophétie Tom… »

« Aucunement…Albus » le coupa t'il

« En es tu sur ? »

Tom dégluti

« Certain. »

Albus repris son regard joyeux et pétillant

« Bien, dans ce cas laisse moi juste te dire que je te présenterai au élèves se soir, un elfe de maison te montrera tes appartements »

Tom sortit sur le champ de l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce.

Adossé contre la porte il souffla. Mentir à son mentor était plus dur qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il repensa néanmoins à ce qui avait fait tout basculer dans leur monde.

_**Flash back **_

_Tom replaça une mèche de cheveux ébène de son compagnon derrière son oreille. Celui-ci esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui. _

_« Harry… » Souffla Tom « réveilles toi, tes parents vont arriver… »_

_« M'en fou » grommela t'il_

_Tom pouffa_

_« Je sais très bien que tu te fiche que tes parents nous trouvent dans le même lit totalement nus…mais je te rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous avec Bella. »_

_Harry__ grogna__ « j'aime pas Bellatrix__ »_

_« Je sais amour, mais c'est la seule personne qui peut nous faire entrer au département des mystères. Tu as déjà de la chance que… »_

_« Oui oui, je sais. J'ai de la chance que mon merveilleux petit ami choisisse ses employés avec autant de soin et que la femme de l'un d'eux soit langue de plomb. » Soupira t'il sortant enfin la tête de la couverture_

_« Si tu ne veux plus y allé on peut toujours repousser ça » suggéra Tom. _

_Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté._

_En à peine deux secondes Harry fut debout et se dépêché de s'habiller. Il regarda son amant toujours dans le lit avec un air de reproche._

_« Tom, tu l'a dit toi-même si on veux vraiment voir les prophéties il faut se dépêcher. Et puis même si mes parent sont ouvert d'esprit je ne pense pas qu'il aimerai te voir dans cette tenu dans mon lit… »_

_« tes parents m'adorent, et ils sont bien contant que tu soit dans mon lit plutôt qu'a faire les quatre cents coup avec la bande Weasley. » sur ce, il s'avança tel un prédateur vers sa proie et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de partir s'habiller._

_o0o_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur menant au département des mystères._

_Bellatrix Lestrange vint à leur rencontre. Elle adressa un bref signe à Harry, et salua respectueusement Tom. Harry ricana._

_Stupéfiant de voir à quel point tout le monde craignait son amant. Personne ne se serai risquer à le contredire ou le provoquer, sauf bien sûr Harry. C'était ce qui faisait tout le charme de leur relation._

_Une fois les politesses passées, la langue de plomb les emmena vers la pièce où étaient rangées les prophéties._

_Les couloirs étaient plus lugubre les uns que les autres et Harry s'accrocha au bras de son amant. Ce dernier sourit_

_« Ne me dit pas que ces couloirs te font peur ? »_

_« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici… » Demanda doucement Harry._

_« Parce qu'une prophétie a été faite sur nous et que nous voulons savoir de quoi il retourne »_

_« Tu sais quoi, j'ai décidé qu'on s'en fou de cette prophétie et qu'on rentre chez moi. »_

_Tom lui agrippa le bras et le regarda dans les yeux._

_« Nous Devons Savoir… » Dit il en articulant tous les mots._

_À cet instant ses yeux viraient au grenat faisant frissonner Harry autant de désir que de peur._

_Il acquiesça d'un mouvement inquiet. Un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait les entrailles et il se cala dans les bras de Tom._

_**Fin du Flash back **_

Il aurait du écouter Harry, s'il n'avait pas tant voulu entendre cette prophétie rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé…

* * *

**Voila enfin le chapitre posté!! j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais!! **

**Je m'exuse pour cette longue attente et ce chapitre si court, mais en Terminale on a plus le temps de s'amuser (avec 8h de philo par semaine où je capte un choux...)**

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a quand même puls, j'attend vos remarques par review!!**

**Bisoux**

**Dark Ella**


	4. Souvenirs et magie noire

**Coucou à tous!! tout d'abord JOYEUX NOEL:)**

**Ensuite encore désolé de retard, presque deux mois que vous attendez la suite je sais. Pour ma défense, en plus des cours qui me prennent beaucoup de temps, mon PC m'a laché juste au moment ou j'avait entierement fini de recopier le chapitre! Heureusement le chapitre était écrit sur des feuilles volante le plus important c'est que vous l'ayez ce chapitre!!**

**Il est plus centré sur la rencontre Harry/Tom dans leur monde. c'est pas le plus interessant de l'histoire, mais c'est important pour la suite de savoir dans quel état d'esprit ils se sont mis ensemble.**

**Voila je ne vous embêtes pas plus et vous laisse profiter!**

* * *

_« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici… » Demanda doucement Harry._

_« Parce qu'une prophétie a été faite sur nous et que nous voulons savoir de quoi il retourne »_

_« Tu sais quoi, j'ai décidé qu'on s'en fou de cette prophétie et qu'on rentre chez moi. »_

_Tom lui agrippa le bras et le regarda dans les yeux._

_« Nous Devons Savoir… » Dit il en articulant tous les mots._

_À cet instant ses yeux viraient au grenat faisant frissonner Harry autant de désir que de peur._

_Il acquiesça d'un mouvement inquiet. Un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait les entrailles et il se cala dans les bras de Tom._

_**Fin du Flash back **_

_Il aurait du écouter Harry, s'il n'avait pas tant voulu entendre cette prophétie rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé…_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Souvenirs et magie noire

Le soir venu, Harry se retrouva à la table des Griffondors pour le dîner. Dire qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée serait un euphémisme ! Il avait passé son temps à éviter les regards amourachés d'Evan, les questions de Ron et les froncements de sourcils d'Hermione. Pire que tout, depuis le matin il n'avait pas pu revoir Tom. En résumé, Harry Potter était de mauvais poil.

« Tu ne prends pas de dinde ? » demanda le rouquin stupéfait.

Un grognement hostile lui répondit. Ce fut ce moment que choisis Dumbledore pour faire son annonce. Il se leva et le silence se fit.

« Mes chers enfants, j'ai l'heureuse surprise de vous informer que j'ai enfin trouvé un professeur de DFCM compétant. Je vous présente le professeur Tom Gaunt. »

Tom se leva sous les applaudissements des élèves ravis d'avoir un nouveau professeur. Harry se joignit aux manifestations de joies et ne plus s'empêcher de détailler son amant d'un regard lubrique.

Tom était toujours habillé très classe et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il portait sous sa cape un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise grenat assortie a ses yeux. Le tout lui allait merveilleusement bien. Harry ressenti une fierté de se dire que cet homme était a lui et a personne d'autre. En regardant comment les autre élèves le détaillaient Il se dit qu'il allait devoir prendre des mesures pour que tous le monde sache que Tom n'était pas libre.

Le repas se termina et Harry se fit entraîner par Ron et Hermione en direction de la tour Griffondor. En partant il jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs, son amant n'était plus là. Il poussa un soupir de dépit et se leva.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui ce passe, on dirai que tu es énervé ? » demanda poliment Hermione

Le brun ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et lança un regard noir. Une vois l'interpella alors.

« Mr Potter… »

Harry s'arrêta net. Un sourire discret apparu sur son visage. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom.

« Mr Gaunt » dit il sensuellement, provoquant instantanément la déglutition de son vis-à-vis.

Le plus âgé se racla la gorge et repris.

« Mr Potter, en vue de votre statut je pense qu'il est plus que nécessaire de vous procurer un entraînement intensif. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez certaines dispositions, mais je doute que face au Lord noir votre savoir fera la différence. Je vous propose donc de me retrouver régulièrement dans mon bureau afin de… pratiquer. » Finit il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry eut la nette impression que Tom ne parlait pas de duel dans sa dernière phrase. Il sentit la température monter en flèche.

« Très b… »

« Hors de question » tonna une voix.

C'était Evan qui venait d'arriver. Il se blotti aussitôt dans les bras d'Harry.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre tous les soirs, il a besoin de repos. N'est-ce pas amour ? »

Harry blanchit devant le ton enjôleur du Serdaigle.

« Je…je dois y aller. »

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte et couru jusqu'aux dortoirs. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte puis se mis à hurler de rage. Il commença par renverser le bureau, puis donna des coups dans l'armoire. C'était tellement injuste, pourquoi toujours lui ? Il détruisit les matelas, envoyant valser les draps et les couvertures dans tous les sens. Sa colère se transforma alors en tristesse et il glissa sur le sol en pleurant, ses mains entourant sa tête.

C'est plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'Hermione le trouva dans cette même position, des larmes inondant toujours ses joues. Elle s'accroupie près de lui et lui releva le menton.

« C'est à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il acquiesça. La brune le pris dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Harry lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui et retrouver ses parents. Faire cesser ce cauchemar et retrouver sa vie. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'on l'emmène dans son lit ni qu'Evan dormait à ses côtés. Ce dernier était perplexe, il ne comprenait plus l'attitude de son petit ami.

o0o

Apres avoir vu Harry, Tom était sortit dans le parc. Il devinait sans mal l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait être Harry et se désolait de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de lui pour le consoler. A sa place c'était cet adolescent boutonneux qui consolait SON Harry ! Tom était furieux. Et le fait qu'ils doivent sortir à cette heure n'arrangeait rien.

Il arriva au portail de Poudlard, se mis une cape, se couvrit le visage et transplana.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il vit ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Dumbledore lui payerai ça. Il rouvrit les yeux ; des moldus torturés, l'odeur du sang qui lui montait à la tête et l'enivrai. Il avança. Ses serviteurs s'inclinaient, transpirant de peur.

Ici Tom sentait le pouvoir, il le sentait affluer dans tous les pores de sa peau, et alors il hésita. Personne ne devait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment Voldemort. Du moins il ne l'était plus. Il avait tellement souffert pour ne pas finir ainsi…

« Maître… »

Le coup partit. Un endoloris bien senti.

« Qui t'a autorisé à parler sans mon autorisation » siffla le lord

o0o

Harry se réveilla en hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait fait un rêve horrible. Tom était le meneur d'un raid cette nuit, dans un village au nord. Il tuait sans hésitation, hommes, femmes, et mêmes des enfants. Harry avait encore sous les yeux le sang jonchant les rues. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Tout le dortoir était réveillé. Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il revoyait sans arrêt les images de meurtre dans sa tête.

« Harry… » C'était Neville qui parlait. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Du sang… trop de sang. Tous ces enfants. Pourquoi tu les as tué, tu m'avais promis. »

Evan le pris dans ses bras.

« On sait ça Harry, mais à quel endroit Tu-Sais-Qui as t'il attaqué ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un monstre » murmura Ron « On le tuera Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun ne savait pas ce qui était pire, savoir que Tom avait de nouveau tué ou que tout le monde voulait sa mort. Il se dégagea immédiatement des bras d'Evan et sortit du lit ignorant les protestations de ses camarades.

Le Griffondor se rendit à la tour d'astronomie et s'accouda à la fenêtre. Là il s'autorisa à pleurer.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Tom ? Je pensais que tu avais changé… »

Il passa toute la nuit près de cette fenêtre les yeux dans le vague et le cœur en lambeaux. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque la silhouette de Tom revint vers le château.

_o0o Flash Back o0o_

_Harry et Tom s'étaient rencontrés il y a de ça quatre ans. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de moment romantique. _

_A cette époque Tom n'avait qu'une ambition, prendre le contrôle du ministère de la magie et torturer des moldus. Depuis plusieurs mois il était sur la piste de deux aurors, James et Lily Potter. Ce couple lui mettait des bâton dans les roues dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Aujourd'hui encore ses plans avaient échoués. Voldemort était entré dans une colère noire et s'était décidé à reprendre les choses en mains. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva le soir du 31 Octobre devant la porte des Potter. Torturé le Gardien du Secret n'avait vraiment pas était difficile._

_Harry appris l'enlèvement de ses parents le lendemain dans la Gazette. Sachant d'avance que le ministère n'arrivera pas à les retrouver, il se décida d'aller les chercher lui-même. Apres tout, ses parent connaissait Voldemort mieux que personne il lui suffisait de fouiller dans leurs dossiers. Apres quelques jours de recherche, il trouva le repère du mage et décida et s'y rendre._

_Il fit sortir ses parents et les emmena à St Mangouste, puis revint dans le manoir. Il s'arrêta dans ce qu'il pensait être les appartements du Lord. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Très vite des cris de tortures se firent entendre. Voldemort était de retour._

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas faisant sursauter Harry. Le Lord énervé qui ne l'avait pas vu, jeta sa baguette près de ce dernier, puis se débarrassa de sa cape restant torse nu. Harry sourit en s'emparant de la baguette, c'était trop facile. Il la pointa sur la nuque du Lord et dit d'une voix glaciale._

_« Tu n'aurait jamais du t'en prendre à mes parents Jedusort »_

_« Tient tient, mais ne serait-ce pas Potter fils ? » dit il en ricanant « je suppose que je te dois l'évasion de tes parents. »_

_« En effet » prononça t'il d'une voix plus douce « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tes parents me gênait…. »_

_« Non, pourquoi torturer des moldus ? Qu'est-ce que t'apportera de prendre le contrôle du ministère par la force ? » Demanda t'il doucement_

_Cette voix agaça Voldemort qui se retourna violemment. Ses yeux flamboyant se posèrent sur les émeraudes d'Harry. Le mage fut subjugué par ces yeux, jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable. Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler se regardant seulement. Puis Voldemort prit la parole._

_« Tu sais que même sans baguette je pourrait te tuer jeune Potter ? »_

_LE plus jeune sourit._

_« Je m'appelle Harry » répondit-il en baissant sa baguette._

_« Et bien enchanté Harry Potter. » dit-il en souriant à son tour._

_Cette première rencontre avait sonné le début d'une relation ambiguë. Durant les mois qui suivirent, ils s'envoyèrent des lettres, se voyant de temps en temps, mais toujours dans le plus grand secret._

_Plus le temps passait, plus Voldemort s'était attaché au petit sorcier. Ce n'était qu'un gamin de 13ans, mais il lui faisait découvrir des choses qu'il n'avait même jamais soupçonner, et il éprouvé pour lui la plus grande tendresse._

_Ils profitèrent d'un jour pendant les vacances de Noël où les parents de Harry étaient absent pour se voir au manoir Potter. Le Lord, voulant faire une surprise à Harry s'introduisit dans le manoir silencieusement. Il entra dans le salon et découvrit un repas aux chandelles. _

_Deux bras l'enlacèrent alors par derrière et une voix suave lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille_

_« Bonjours Tom…Tu ne pensait quand même pas passer les protection de mon manoir sans activer d'alarme ? »_

_« J'aurais au moins essayé »_

_Il se retourna et enlaça le petit sorcier de toutes ses forces._

_« Tu m'a manqué Harry. »_

_Ce dernier sourit_

_« Toi aussi »_

_Ils déjeunèrent en joyeusement en parlant de tout et de rien. Evoquant leurs projets, leurs envies. A quinze heures, la pendule sonna et Harry se leva. _

_« Tu ne devrait pas tarder à partir, mes parent arrivent vers cinq heures. »_

_« Ça nous laisse encore du temps, tu propose quoi en attendant ? »_

_Harry le regarda subitement, le rouge aux joues. Il s'approcha timidement de lui et déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres._

_« Ça »_

_Le mage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il pris délicatement le visage d'Harry entre ses doigts et lui embrassa la mâchoire, puis il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de langue. Harry, loin de résister, avait passé ses mains sur les hanches de son aîné. Délicatement, Tom le conduisit près du canapé et l'allongea, prenant place sur ses cuisses. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de parler, le désir prenant le pas sur toutes autres choses. Les boutons de la chemise d'Harry volèrent et Tom se retrouva à lécher ses tétons durcis pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune._

_C'est à cet instant que la porte d'entrée claqua. Aucun des deux amants ne l'avait entendu, ils continuaient leur danse folle, la braguette d'Harry menaçait de céder. Ce fut un cri qui les fit sortir de leur transe._

_« Harry ! » cria sa mère._

_Se dernier se releva immédiatement rouge de honte._

_« Maman, Papa, je peux tout expliquer… »_

_« Il n'y a rien à expliquer »_

_Sur ces paroles James sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Tom. Ce dernier, plus rapide lança un Sectusempra sur l'auror._

_« Tom, NON ! »_

_Malgré le cri d'Harry, le sort atteint sa cible. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, Harry s'était déjà précipité sur son père aidé de sa mère pour l'emmener à St Mangouste. Suite à cet incident, Tom remit en question ses choix et sa vie. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent c'était détruire ce qui l'entoure, même Harry, la seule personne à laquelle il ne voudrait jamais aucun mal. _

_Un soir, il s'infiltra dans la chambre de James Potter. Il savait que ce dernier avait survécu, mais il n'avait pas eut le courage de revoir Harry. Il était maintenant devant la porte et le regardait assis près de son père. Apparemment il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Il s'approcha._

_« Harry… »Commença t'il_

_« Ne m'approche plus jamais » cracha t'il « J'ai cru que tu avait du bon en toi, j'ai cherché à voir ce que personne ne cherchaient, mais finalement j'avais tord. Tu es incapable de changer. Tu es et restera toujours Voldemort. »_

_Ces phrases glacèrent le mage plus que n'importe quel sort aurait pu le faire. Il baissa les yeux ne voulant tout de même pas abandonner avant d'avoir tout fait pour reconquérir son sorcier._

_« J'ai changé Harry, grâce à toi j'ai changé. Je te le prouverai à toi et à toute la communauté. Je vais partir quelques temps, je crois que ça vaux mieux, mais attend moi Harry. Je reviendrai je te le jure et je saurai me faire pardonner auprès de toi comme auprès de tous. »_

_Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, il cilla même pas. Tom soupira et sortit en murmurant faiblement._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Tom était en effet partit. Harry ne l'avait pas revus pendant plus de six mois. Puis un jour il entendit parler de lui, il avait ouvert un orphelinat, s'occupait de ces enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens, s'adonnait ardemment à défendre les forces du bien, et Dumbledore l'avait même engagé comme professeur de Défense. Se fut là qu'Harry le revit pour la première fois en un an. Il avait alors 14ans et rentrait en quatrième année._

_Tom sus se faire pardonné auprès de ses parents qui sans l'apprécier, l'acceptaient. Le seul auprès duquel il ne tenta rien fut Harry. Se ne fut qu'en juin, la veille des examen qu'il e convoqua dans son bureau. Lorsque Harry entra, il lui donna sa baguette._

_« Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse, Monsieur »dit il durement. _

_« Vérifie, depuis ce Sectusempra ma baguette n'a lancé aucun sort de magie noir ou pouvant nuire à quelqu'un. Si tu n'es pas convaincu, tu peux me soumettre au véritaserum ou fouiller mes souvenirs. » annonça t'il calmement._

_Stupéfait, Harry oublia de se calquer un masque froid sur le visage, et regarda Tom avec chaleur. Il lui rendit sa baguette._

_« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »_

_Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de la fermer totalement il demanda néanmoins « si tu ne fait rien ce soir, tu pourrais venir dîner avec nous ? »_

_Tom sourit « Avec plaisir »._

o0o

Harry se souvenait avec quelle ferveur Tom s'était battu pour le reconquérir, bannissant à tout jamais la magie noire de sa vie. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans ce monde, qu'allait t'il advenir de leur couple ? Si Harry devait ressentir à nouveau ce qu'il avait ressentit ce soir dans son rêve, il ne pourrait jamais le pardonner à Tom c'était certain…

* * *

**Je ne sais toujours pas quand va arriver le prochain chap; étant donné que le bac approche et qu'il faut que je révise, mais même si elle est longue la suite arrivera!! **

**une petite review pour encourager l'auteur...**


	5. Quand Hermione s'en mêle

**Salut à tous!! tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, surtout qu'il n'est pas bien long. J'espere néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. **

**J'essayerai de mettre moins longtemps pour la suite mais ma priorité reste mon autre fic que je veux absolument finir (il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre) et dans deux mois je passe le Bac! **

**Merci de continuer à me lire, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Quand Hermione s'en mêle...

« Vous avez l'air fatigué Mr Gaunt, vous devriez dormir plus… » énonça le professeur McGonagal au petit déjeuné

« Vous avez l'air fatigué Mr Gaunt, vous devriez dormir plus… » énonça le professeur McGonagal au petit déjeuné.

« Je l'aurais fait s'il m'avait été permis de dormir plus » rugit le brun

Le professeur de métamorphose, semblant vexée ne lui adressa plus la parole de tout le repas. Tom repensait à cette soirée où il avait été Lord Voldemort. Ce soir il avait été plus puissant que jamais, il avait tué des hommes comme on écrase une fourmi…et il avait aimé ça. Il se dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose.

Il n'était même pas assez fort pour résister au pouvoir. Et Harry…il était au courrant. Tom ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il avait sentit Harry à l'intérieur de lui pendant ce massacre. Il savait qu'Harry avait tout vu par ses yeux, ses meurtres, ses tortures…

« Mr Gaunt ? » c'était la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

Sans un mot, Tom se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Quel affreux caractère » dit l'animagus.

« Il souffre Minerva, ne lui en voulez pas. C'est un homme torturé. »

Tom se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, il avait les septièmes années Griffondors/Serpentard pour son premier cours. Il soupira et s'installa à son bureau. Il lui restait encore un quart d'heure avant de faire face à son amant. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire cours, il n'était même pas sur d'arriver à le regarder dans les yeux.

Le brouhaha des élèves se fit vite entendre, il soupira et se leva de sa chaise pour aller les accueillir. Harry ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, un nœud se forma dans son estomac et il ferma la porte, laissant entrer le dernier retardataire.

« Bonjours à tous, je me présente, je suis le professeur Gaunt, et je serai votre professeur de défense. »

Il marqua un silence. Le regard d'Harry était braqué sur le tableau noir et ne cillait pas.

« Pour commencer, j'aimerai savoir ce que sont, selon vous, les forces du mal. »

Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

« C'est en terme général la magie noire qui est différente des autres formes de magie à cause de l'intention de celui qui jette le sort. On parlera de magie noire lorsque le sorcier veut faire du mal à une autre personne, comme lorsqu'on utilise un Doloris par exemple. »

Tom sourit « Très bonne définition Miss. »

Hermione rougit.

Tom alla s'asseoir sur son bureau et essaya une fois de plus d'intercepter le regard d'Harry en vint.

« Miss Granger nous à ici donné la théorie de la magie noire, mais je suppose que peu d'entre vous on de la pratique. Pour vous, la magie noire se résume à un mage noir qui lance des sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais c'est une magie très dangereuse. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne l'enseignons pas à Poudlard, si vous vous en servez trop souvent, vous ne pourrez plus vous en contenter. Il faudra toujours plus de mal, toujours plus de douleurs.»

« Un peu comme une addiction professeur ? » demanda Hermione

Tom acquiesça « C'est un cercle vicieux, la magie noire vous englobe et vous pousse à pratiquer, et plus vous pratiquez plus elle vous tient. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord » Harry ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois, mais évitait toujours le regard de son amant « La volonté du sorcier commande, mais c'est certain que si le sorcier aime torturer des innocents il pratiquera la magie noire »

Tom se sentait visé dans ces accusations, il baissa la tête.

« Tu a tord. Même avec la plus grande volonté, quand tu sens ce pouvoir tu ne peux pas le repousser. C'est presque un état de transe. »

Seamus leva la main « On dirai du vécu professeur… » hésita t'il

Le brun sourit piteusement.

« Oui, c'est du vécu. J'ai fait tellement de mal autour de moi à cause de cette magie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut s'en protéger mais ne jamais l'utiliser… »

« Tu es bien mal placé pour donner de tels conseil » trancha froidement Harry, vissant son regard vert au sien.

« Harry… » tenta Tom

« N'est-ce pas toi qui étais hier dans mon rêve au côtés des mangemorts, à tuer des enfant. Et tu aimais ça, ne mens pas, je l'ai sentit. Tu as adoré tuer cette petite fille… »

« LA FERME ! » hurla Tom en se levant brusquement « Tous le monde dehors »

Ses yeux étincelaient de rage, comment ce gamin osait-il lui parler comme ça, à lui Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Ce morveux allait payer.

Harry s'effondra, se tenant sa cicatrice.

« Tom…arrête je t'en pris…j'ai..mal… » haleta t'il

La supplique d'Harry eut le mérite de sortir Tom de sa transe. Il se rendit compte du cheminement de ses pensées et eut honte de lui. Il se pencha vers son Griffondor et le pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Harry…je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, ni tuer ces gens je te jure…je me dégoûte. »

Harry se détacha brusquement des bras de son amant « Lâche-moi ! Je t'interdis de me toucher Tom. »

Il se releva et partit en courrant tout en criant « C'est finit, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. ».

Tom resta sur le sol froid de sa salle de classe pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Des larmes tombaient en cascade sur ses joues. Plus grand mage noir, tu parles. Sans ce fichu gamin il n'était même plus capable de savoir comment penser normalement.

« Professeur ? » une voix timide se fit entendre « vous allez bien ? » une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Il me hait…. » gémit-il

« Professeur…. ? »

Tom consentît à relever la tête

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione l'aida à se relever et le dirigea vers ses appartements.

« Venez, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que soit. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Elle l'installa tan bien que mal sur son lit et lui fit boire une potion calmante. Ereinté par sa nuit et les événements précèdent, Tom s'endormit immédiatement. »

o0o

Harry était retourné à la Tour Griffondor. La scène du cours de Défense avait fait le tour de l'école. Harry et le professeur Gaunt semblaient bien se connaître, et se dernier était apparemment un mangemort. Les rumeurs les plus folles se propageaient, certaines disant que Tom était le bras droit de Voldemort venu pour tuer Harry, d'autre qu'il était venu pour rallier Harry à leur camps. Mais de toutes ces rumeurs, une faisait particulièrement frémir d'horreur un élève, Harry et Tom seraient amant.

Evan marchait dans les couloirs direction la Tour Griffondor. Il fallait qu'il ait une explication avec Harry. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'Harry couche avec ce type, Harry l'aimait, c'était sûr. Mais pour quelles raisons ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il le connaissait ? Il était son petit ami après tout.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir d'Harry, ce fut pour voir un attroupement autour du lit du brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'il

« Il refuse de sortir de son lit et de parler à qui que soit. Il est ici depuis le cours de Défense ce matin ! » bougonna Ron « Il a lancé un collaporta sur ses rideaux et personne n'arrive à l'enlever. »

Evan tenta à son tour de convaincre Harry de sortir, mais aucun son ne lui répondit.

A 19h, Hermione entra comme une furie dans la chambre.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE SORTIR IMMEDIATEMENT DE TON LIT. C'EST UN ORDRE !! » aboya t'elle.

Apres quelques secondes un discret 'finite incantatem' se fit entendre, et Harry sortit de son lit. Il avait le teint blafard, et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui donna une gifle retentissante, puis le pris dans ses bras.

« J'ai passé la journée avec le professeur Gaunt, il n'allait pas très bien. Tu sais qu'il parle beaucoup dans son sommeil ? »

Harry blanchit un peu plus si c'était possible. Elle ne pouvait avoir tout découvert…n'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai aussi fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque » chuchota t'elle à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre « sur la famille Gaunt entre autres. Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. »

« Hermione lâche-le ! » rugit Evan « comment oses-tu le frapper après ce qu'il a vécu. »

Harry soupira « Je ne suis pas en sucre Ethan… »

« Evan ! »

« Ouai ouai c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Hermione, agacé (et surtout très curieuse) agrippa le bras de Harry l'emmena dehors « Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Trop heureux d'échapper à Ethan –hum Evan-, il se laissa docilement faire, et la suivit jusqu'au lac.

« Le dîner est dans une heure » expliqua Hermione en s'asseyant à l'abri des regards indiscret « Maintenant raconte-moi tout. »

Devant le mutisme d'Harry elle commença

« Bon, j'ai découvert que la lignée des Gaunt s'était arrêtée avec Merope et Morfin Gaunt mort tous les deux il y a plus de 70ans. Donc, pourquoi le professeur Gaunt à t'il changé de nom, car ce n'est pas son vrai nom n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête « Hermione, tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. Maintenant écoute moi bien et ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. Je vais te raconter ma vie, tu va tout de suite comprendre… »

« Harry tu es mon meilleur ami je te connais par cœur ! »

« Hermione laisse moi parler ou je me tais pour de bon ! » menaça t'il.

Hermione confuse ne pipa plus aucun mot. Harry s'appuya contre un arbre et commença son récit.

« Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis né le 31 Juillet 1980, mes parents sont James et Lily Potter. Sirius Black et mon parrain, et Remus Lupin celui de Maddy. »

« Qui es…. »

« Maddy, alias Madison Potter et née le 16 Avril 1990 et c'est ma petite sœur. »

Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise, apparemment trop stupéfaite pour interrompre son ami.

« J'ai grandit à Godric Hallow, même si je passais le plus clair de mon temps au Terrier. Mes parents sont aurors et ne pouvaient donc pas toujours être avec moi. Très vite Ron, le fils cadet et devenu mon meilleur ami. A 11 ans, nous sommes tous les deux allés à Griffondor et nous avons rencontrés une jeune fille d'origine moldus qui nous tapait bien sur les nerf »

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Nous formions donc un trio inséparable. Pendant ce temps, un mage noir prenait de l'importance, il n'était pas surpuissant, mais il avait régulièrement affaire à mes parents. Un jour, je suis allé le trouver et je lui ai dit ma façon de penser. Nous nous sommes…rapprochés, jusqu'au jour ou il a faillit tuer mon père. Après je n'ai plus eut de nouvelles de lui pendant un an. Puis, il est revenu, il avait arête la magie noire et ouvert un orphelinat pour sorcier, étant lui-même orphelin. Nous sommes mis ensemble et sommes tombés amoureux. »

« Harry…mais…qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Qui es cet homme, je pensait que tu sortais avec le professeur Gaunt! » balbutia Hermione.

« Laisse moi finir, un jour nous avons appris qu'une prophétie nous liait tous les deux, nous avons décidé d'aller la consulter. Dans les grandes lignes elle disait qu'on était destiné à sauver un monde parallèle. Si tu veux la vraie version demande à Tom, je ne m'en souviens jamais. Et le lendemain, je me suis réveillé ici, dans ce monde où mes parents sont morts, Voldemort est à mes trousses et où je sors avec un looser ! »

Un léger rire sortit de sa bouche. « Voila, tu sais tout. »

« Tu…tu viens d'un monde parallèle ? Et le professeur Gaunt aussi ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et dans votre monde vous êtes amant ?...Mais pourquoi la scène de ce matin alors, vous vous êtes disputé ? »

« On peut dire ça…en fait il ne s'appelle pas Gaunt, son vrai nom est Tom Marvolo Riddle »

« Tom…Riddle…mais alors c'est…oh mon dieu… »

Hermione partit en courrant sans se retourner vers Harry. Ce dernier pria pour qu'elle ne raconte à personne ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

* * *

**Voila, c'est pas bien long mais c'est déjà ça! une review pour m'encourager à écrire plus vite...**

**Bisoux**

**Dark Ella**

* * *


	6. La rupture

**Coucou aux lecteurs! (s'il y en a encore) J'ai vraiment honte de ne pas avoir posté sur cette fic depuis...Avril! Presque cinq mois... Je sais je n'ai aucune excuse. **

**Pour ma défense je dirai que j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Je ne savais plus trop où j'allais donc j'ai fais une pause bien malgré moi. Mais je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire, et j'ai de nouveau des idées pour la finir!!**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire un long blabla, mais comme marqué sur mon profil j'ai repris les cours et je n'ai pas d'ordi en semaine. J'avancerai donc mes fic sur papier mais je ne promet rien sur la prochaine date de publication (pour cette fic et pour Mon fils, Ma bataille pour ceux qui lisent), simplement qu'elle arrivera.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Petit rapel pour ceux qui auraient oublié l'histoire:_

____

_Harry se réveille un beau matin et se comporte bizarrement, il vient en fait d'un monde parallèle où Tom Jedusort n'est pas Voldemort, une prophétie les désignent apparemment pour sauver un monde parallèle, Dumbledore n'est pas au courant. Ce dernier les convainc de garder le secret et de jouer leur rôle (Harry celui du sauveur et Tom de Voldemort). Tom est néanmoins engagé comme professeur de DCFM. Une nuit Harry rêve à cause de sa cicatrice que Tom torture des gens sous l'apparence de Voldemort, ils se dispute le lendemain devant la classe. Harry dit à Tom qu'il ne veut plus jamais le voir. Hermione à des soupçons et Harry lui révèle tout, elle s'enfui en courant..._

CHAPITRE 6:

La rupture

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la grande salle. Il avait fait attention de ne croiser personne depuis sa discussion avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas si la jeune fille avait pu tenir sa langue ou pas. Il l'espérait, personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir la vérité. Il comprenait néanmoins le désarroi dont elle avait fait preuve quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec le grand Tom Marvolo Riddle. C'est sur qu'imaginer son meilleur ami avec un tueur sanguinaire devait faire son effet…

Enfin bref, il avait ressassé toutes ces pensés et se rendait maintenant au dîner. En arrivant devant les portes de la grande salle, il était extrêmement nerveux. Il priait pour qu'Hermione n'ait rien dit, il n'osait imaginer quel scandale provoquerait cette révélation. Il respira un grand coup puis entra. Personne ne le regardait, du mois pas plus que d'habitude. Il parut soulagé.

Il s'assit à la table des Griffondors et commença à manger. Hermione était assise en face de lui et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Se fut Ron qui entama la discussion.

- Vous savez que le professeur Gaunt n'a pas donné de cour aujourd'hui à part le notre. Il parait qu'il est resté enfermé dans son appartement toute la journée. Ca me fais penser à quelqu'un qui n'était pas en cours de l'aprèm', ajouta le roux en souriant. Alors Harry, tu étais où ?

- Dans le parc.

- En tout cas tu a loupé un de ces truc, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi le professeur serait un mangemort et que Dumbledore l'aurait découvert et qu'i…

- C'est stupide Ron, le coupa Hermione. Le professeur Gaunt n'est pas un mangemort.

Ron la regarda bizarrement.

- Mais au fait, tu n'étais pas en cours toi non plus !

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Non Ronald je n'étais pas en cours j'étais avec le professeur Gaunt…

Elle regarda Harry.

- Et peux vous dire qu'il va mal, très mal.

Le silence se fit à la table des Griffon jusqu'à ce qu'Evan n'arrive.

- Harry ! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée. Alors dis moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de professeur mangemort ? Tu l'as vu avec Tu-Sais-Qui la nuit dernière ? C'était ça ton cauchemar ?

- Merlin Ethan, LA FERME ! Hurla t'il tout d'un coup.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le Survivant.

- Mais, mon amour…

- Qu'es-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans « la ferme » Ethan ? Et arrête de m'appeler mon amour, tu crois vraiment qu'un véracrasse comme toi as une chance avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Pitié, arrête de te rendre ridicule et lâche-moi !

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler, jamais le Survivant n'avait parlé comme ça, se ventant de ses qualités et rabaissant les autres. « Et bien leur Harry peut être, mais moi il est hors de question que je me laisse faire » pensa Harry.

Evan le regarda l'air hagard.

- Tu…tu as un amant c'est ça ?

Harry ricana.

- Bien sûr que j'ai un amant. Et c'est un homme, un vrai qui a fait des sacrifices pour moi, pour me prouver qu'il m'aime. Il ne passe pas son temps à me coller comme la chose guimauve que tu es. Maintenant Ethan tu vas me laisser tranquille et je te jure que si tu ose encore m'approcher je te jetterai un sort si puissant que tu ne t'en relèvera jamais !

Les yeux humide Evan sortit en courant. Harry se permit de souffler, enfin un problème de résolut. Maintenant il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Tom…il croisa le regard courroucé d'Hermione. Il devrait peu être lui parler avant. La jeune fille prit la parole.

- Donc je disais que le professeur Gaunt ne va pas bien et…

- Putain Harry…

Ron avait l'air sous le choc.

- Mais…je pensais que tu l'aimais ! Et…il s'appelle Evan !

Toute la Grande Salle était encore suspendu à leurs lèvres et Harry soupira.

- Ron je suis amoureux oui, mais pas de lui, et je me fiche complètement que ses parents l'aient appelé Evan, Ethan ou même Germain ! Et si tu veux bien on en discutera à un autre moment.

Sur ces mots il sortit rejoindre la tour Griffondor.

Tom, de la table des professeurs n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Il se sentit soulagé quand Harry rompit avec ce…ce…véracrasse, il sentit également une douce chaleur se répandre en lui quand Harry dit qu'il était amoureux d'un homme qui le méritait. Peut être y avait-il encore un espoir qu'Harry lui pardonne. Quand il se leva, Tom n'hésita pas une seconde et partit à sa poursuite. Il était pratiquement certain qu'Harry allait aller à la Tout Griffondor, le seul lieu ou le descendant de Salazar Serpentard répugnait à aller.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, Harry était accoudé à la fenêtre dos à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda le plus jeune.

Tom était perdu. De quoi parlait Harry ?

- Quoi ? Harry je ne vois pas…

- Hier. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier.

- Oh…

Tom baissa les yeux et s'assit sur le lit.

- Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je pourrai te dire que Dumbledore voulais préserver les apparences et que sois Voldemort, je pourrai dire que j'ai joué le jeu. Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai été faible. Quand j'ai sentit toute cette magie, ce pouvoir, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je suis navré Harry. Je suis faible, je pensais m'être détaché de tout ça, mais la vérité c'est que tant que tu n'es pas avec moi pour me contrôler je suis un monstre, une brute sanguinaire.

- Vas-t'en.

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Tom l'avait entendu.

- Je t'aime Harry. Tu le sais je ferai tout pour toi.

Lentement il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il espérait qu'Harry le rattrape avant qu'il ne sorte. Mais il sortit de la Tour sans qu'Harry ne se soit retourné. Ce dernier pleurait. Il ne s'était pas retourné parce qu'il savait que s'il croisait le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait il ne pourrait que lui pardonner.

« Tu lui as déjà pardonné » intervint une voix dans sa tête.

Et c'était ça le pire de tout. Harry lui avait pardonné dès la seconde où il avait croisé son regard en cours. Alors il s'était énervé, pas contre Tom mais contre lui-même. Et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour. Tom pouvait faire n'importe quoi, rien ne changera l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui. Harry venait de se rendre compte de la puissance de son amour, et cette révélation l'effrayait. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour lui ?

- Harry ?

C'était la voix d'Hermione. Harry sécha ses larmes et lui fit un maigre sourire.

- Merci de ne pas avoir révélé mon secret.

- Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça, mais apprendre que notre professeur est Lord Voldemort…brrr, elle frissonna

- Il n'est pas Lord Voldemort Hermy. Il le serait devenu sûrement s'il ne m'avait pas rencontré. Je suppose aussi qu'un tas d'autre chose entent en jeu, mais il n'est pas Voldemort.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Du moins dans notre monde il ne l'est pas.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai lu dans la gazette une attaque hier, Voldemort était en première place. C'était ça ton rêve ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Mais je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire se rêve. Je n'ai jamais eut de prémonition. Et en cours également, quand Tom était énervé j'ai ressenti sa colère, on aurait dit que ma tête allait exploser

- Ecoute, il faut que je t'explique quelques petites choses sur le « toi » d'ici. Ta cicatrice c'est Voldemort qui te l'a faite quand il a tué tes parents. Depuis vous avez une sorte de connexion, souvent tu fais des rêves sur lui. C'est comme ça que tu nous informes de certaines de ses actions, tu ressens également ses sentiments fort quelques fois.

Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne toucherait plus à la magie noire…

A cet instant Ron entra dans le dortoir, il semblait furieux.

- Maintenant vous aller arrêter vos cachotteries tous les deux. Harry, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec le nouveau prof !

Harry leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Après tout, s'il voulait retourner chez lui, il aurait besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, et puis Ron était son frère.

- Ok, alors écoute Ron et ne m'interromps pas. Je te préviens tu vas avoir un choc. Alors je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis né le….

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, le trio d'or était sous la cape d'invisibilité et se promenait dans les couloirs.

- Sans rire ? Et dans ton monde tu t'entends avec Malfoy alors ?

- Bien sûr, son père travaille pour Tom. Donc pendant leurs réunions interminables on reste ensemble.

- Eurk…par pitié dis-moi que moi je ne suis pas ami avec la fouine !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Silence les garçons ! Je vous rappelle que si on est sous la cape d'invisibilité c'est pour ne pas se faire repérer. Avec le bruit que vous faite on pourrait tout aussi bien l'enlever !

- Mais Hermy…

- Tais-toi Ron ! Surtout que c'est toi qui a eut l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Ron bougonna.

- Ben il faut qu'Harry rentre chez lui. Et au fait…

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Si toi tu es là, es-ce que l'autre Harry, enfin le notre, est dans ton monde ? demanda le roux.

- Alors là j'en sais vraiment rien. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici !

- Silence ! Des pas…

Hermione s'arrêta et les tira dans un coin. Même en étant caché par la cape on était jamais trop prudent. En effet, des bruits de pas ainsi que des voix se faisaient entendre. Un doigt sur la bouche, Hermione leur fit signe de se taire.

- …ne se doutent de rien. Apparemment Tom a confiance en moi et fait tout ce que je lui dis. Cette situation ne peut que tourner à notre avantage, dit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Albus, sauf votre respect je pense que toute cette histoire et un gros canular. De plus à quoi va nous servir de commettre des meurtres en plus alors qu'on pourrait les arrêter !

- Cornélius ! Le réprimanda Dumbledore. Si nous arrêtons ses massacres nous seront adulés par la population sorcière. Votre côte est en baisse ces derniers temps non ? Si vous tuer Voldemort vous serez adulé par la population, mais pour ça il faut que le massacre continue.

- Et comment tirerez-vous profit de la situation ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ferai ça gracieusement pour moi ? fit le ministre de la magie, septique.

Les deux personnes arrivèrent face aux adolescents, ils purent ainsi voir le regard calculateur de leur directeur.

- Harry ne doit pas l'aimer. Il ne doit jurer que par moi. S'il croit que Tom est mauvais il va le laisser tomber et me retombera dans les bras.

- Vous oubliez que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est plus mauvais, du moins celui-là. Comment comptez-vous l'avoir une deuxième fois ?

- Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, la seule chose qui compte pour lui est Harry.

- Donc…

- Donc je vais lui faire boire de nouveau une potion de Confusion. Quand il se retrouvera face aux mangemorts il ne saura plus quoi faire, et son esprit lui dictera ce qu'il veut absolument éviter : tuer.

- Vous êtes diabolique Albus.

Dumbledore eut un sourire sardonique.

- Ce changement de dimension est une aubaine pour nous Cornélius, ne la laissons pas passer…

Après ces mots, ils continuèrent leur marche et disparurent dans les dédales de Poudlard.

Harry resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis sortie de la cape et disparu en courrant.

* * *

**Je sais que le titre est un peu bizarre, mais il marque vraiment une rupture, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que les choses serieuses vont commencer! (qui à cru que la rupture concernait Tom et Harry?)**

**N'oubliez pas les review, mais si mais si, vous savez comment ça fonctione ;)**

**Dark Ella**


	7. Pardonnemoi, aimemoi

**Bonjours à tous, voiçi le nouveau chapitre (enfin!). J'espère qu'un retard pareil ne se reproduira plus. Je ne pense pas, le chapitre suivant est déjà commencé. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par mois et de m'y tenir. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 7

**Pardonne-moi, aime-moi**

Harry courrait. Il courrait plus vite que jamais, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que son point d'arrivé. Il était visible désormais, Ron et Hermione avait toujours la cape mais Harry s'en fichait. La cape n'avait aucune importance, il n'y pensait même pas. Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête _« Je vais lui faire boire une potion de Confusion…son esprit lui dictera ce qu'il veux absolument éviter : tuer » _

Il en avait voulu à Tom, il avait remis leur couple en question et Tom n'avait en fin de compte rien à se reprocher, le seul coupable de cette machination était Dumbledore. Quel petit ami médiocre il faisait ! Il doutait que Tom puisse jamais lui pardonner une pareille faute. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le croire, lui, l'homme qui avait changé de vie par amour, l'homme qui avait renié ce qu'il était pour avoir une chance de l'approcher de nouveau.

Une fois devant les appartements de son amant, il entra dans frapper. Tom était assis sur le canapé, Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mais…Harry !

Harry serrait Tom se toutes ses forces et pleurait dans son cou. Ne comprenant pas la situation Tom fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, il enlaça également son petit ami tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

- Je suis désolé Tom…si désolé. Rien n'était ta faute et je t'en ai voulu. Je sais à présent que tu était innocent que tu n'y pouvait rien, mais je t'ai dit des choses horrible….Merlin je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir dit de telles horreurs et de t'avoir repousser. Je t'aime Tom, je t'aime tant, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute, pas comme ça…ça fait trop mal !

Tom sourit en entendant ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur son crâne et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser et faire taire ses tremblements.

- Merci de me pardonner mon amour. Je ferai tout pour mériter de nouveau ta confiance et….

Harry releva brusquement la tête et la secoua négativement.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est moi qui n'ai pas eut confiance. J'ai bêtement agit sur un coup tête comme d'habitude sans réfléchir. J'aurai dû savoir que ce n'était pas de ta faute que jamais tu ne ferais une chose pareille !

Tom fronça les sourcils

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Harry j'ai tué ces gens la nuit dernière.

- NON ! C'est lui, il a tout manigancé depuis le début avec Fudge pour te tuer. Il se fiche que tu ne sois pas un meurtrier, ils comptent tuer Voldemort et il pense que c'est toi !

Le regard d'Harry était fuyant. Il s'agrippait à Tom en continuant à pleurer et murmurer qu'IL voulait le tuer.

- Mon ange, calmes-toi. Respire un coup et raconte moi qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire et qui veux me tuer ?

- Dumbledore !

Tom le regarda un instant interloqué et éclata de rire.

- Tom, arrête ! S'énerva Harry

- Enfin Harry, réussi à articuler Tom entres deux éclats de rire, tu penses réellement que Dumbledore chercherai à me tuer ? On parle de mon mentor, l'homme qui a toujours été là pour moi. Et tu crois qu'il essayerait de me tuer ? C'est ridicule !

- Non ce n'est pas ridicule. Et ce n'est pas ton mentor ! Ce n'est qu'un vieux fou glucosé à qui le pouvoir est monté à la tête. On est pas chez nous Tom ! On ne connaît pas ces gens. Ils ressemblent aux personnes que l'on connaît mais ce ne sont pas eux !

- Mais enfin…

- Tom ! Se ne sont pas les mêmes personnes ! Dans la vie réel en rencontrant Draco dans les couloirs il m'aurait serré la main, m'aurait parlé des derniers équipements de Quidditch que son père lui a offert, et me proposerait ensuite une partie pour savoir qui est le meilleur de nous deux. Là il me traite de balafré ou de binoclard et insulte mes parents.

- Mais Ron et Hermione sont pareil non ?

Harry soupira.

- Ils y ressemblent, mais se ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis. Ce Ron-là n'a pas grandit avec moi, tout comme ce Dumbledore cherche à te nuire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien mais je…

- Arrête Harry ! La voix de Tom tremblait. Comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu avance, c'est insensé !

- Je l'ai entendu de sa bouche, il discutait avec Fudge.

- Fudge ?...Cornélius Fudge ? Mon assistant ?

Tom n'en revenait pas qu'un simple assistant aussi doué qu'un cramol intéresse Dumbledore.

- Il est ministre de la magie ici.

Ah…Il n'empêche que c'était un crétin.

- Et Dumbledore disait qu'il fallait que tu continues à tuer pour que ce soit eux qui aient les mérites de la fin de la guerre. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore t'a donné une potion de Confusion, et il dit que je ne dois jurer que par lui.

Harry pleurait et tremblait. Il s'agrippait désespérément à son amant comme si le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds d'une minute à l'autre. Tom l'enlaçait également, les yeux brillant de rage.

- Je veux rentrer chez nous, gémit Harry entre deux sanglots.

- On rentrera Harry ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, je te le promet.

o0o

- Hermione, on ne pourrait pas rentrer au dortoir ?

- Ron ! C'est-toi-qui-a-eu-l'idée-de-venir-à-la-bibliothèque-alors-maintenant-tais-toi-et-cherche !

Hermione avait débité sa phrase sans respirer ni lever les yeux du lire qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Ron soupira.

- Dis, tu crois que c'était quoi ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ?

- Tu parles de Dumbledore ?

Ron acquiesça. La brune posa son livre et soupira à son tour.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait du mal à Harry. Il l'a toujours adoré.

- C'est trop compliqué cette histoire, hier tout allait bien, et aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un énorme bug temporel !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Ron ! Et si ce n'était pas une erreur… Si justement c'était ce qui devait arriver, si ce a quoi on était préparer à se battre toutes ces années n'était finalement pas mauvais ?

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Désolé Mione, mais là je ne comprends vraiment rien.

- Je pense que tout ceci n'est pas un hasard, réfléchit ! Dans notre monde, une prophétie dit que seul Harry peut tuer Voldemort et « qu'aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Dans un monde parallèle, Harry Tom son amoureux et après avoir consulté une prophétie ils se retrouvent ici sans explication ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Il va falloir faire attention, trop de choses sont en jeu et on ne sait même pas contre quoi on se bat…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Même s'il n'avait pas tout comprit, Ron savait qu'Hermione avait raison. C'était trop étrange pour être un simple hasard.

- On devrait aller en parler avec Harry et le professeur Gaunt, proposa Ron. Ce sont les premiers concernés et on essayera de trouver une solution ensemble.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt étudier les prophéties. Elles ne sont jamais faites aléatoirement et j'aimerai bien entendre celle de l'autre monde.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre le lendemain pour interroger Harry. Ce dernier devait être avec son amant en ce moment et lorsqu'Hermione avait dit qu'ils devaient y aller immédiatement Ron l'avait traité de voyeuse. Hermione, rougissante, avait accepté de n'y aller que le lendemain.

o0o

Plus tard, Tom était dans son canapé et fixait les flammes. Harry s'était endormi dans sa chambre après une longue discussion ou Tom avait rassuré le plus jeune. Harry avait alors sombré dans le sommeil, s'agrippant à son amant. Il avait fait attention à ne pas le réveiller en sortant du lit, puis était venu dans le salon. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait rassuré, Tom se posait énormément de question. Harry n'avait pas pu inventer une histoire pareille, de plus elle collait parfaitement aux événements de ces derniers temps. Enfin non. Rien ne collait et le sorcier était totalement perdu.

- Tom ?

La petite voix le coupa dans ses pensées. Harry était debout, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et semblait encore endormi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais retourner dormir Harry…

- J'arrive pas. J'ai froid tout seul.

Soupirant il se leva et entra dans la chambre avec son amant. Il se déshabilla rapidement et rejoignit Harry sous les draps. Il posa sa main contre sa hanche et lui embrassa brièvement l'épaule. Harry se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues se mêlaient et se redécouvraient pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une éternité semblait-il. Harry ne s'arrêta pas là, et passa sa langue dans le cou de son amour, mordillant ses clavicules pour y laisser un suçon.

Tom gémissait en sentant les caresses d'Harry. Ses intentions étaient claires et elles plaisaient assez au sorcier. Pendant quelques minutes il allait oublier qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Il allait occulter cette menace dont il ne savait rien. Il ne pensait plus à Dumbledore et son comportement étrange, au fait qu'il l'avait drogué et souhaitait sa mort. A l'instant présent il ne pensait qu'a ce corps pressé contre lui, à cette chaleur et cet amour qui lui étaient donnés.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Cette phrase franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et Harry sourit. Il continuait à caresser son amant, à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Quand Tom en eut assez, il inversa les rôles, et Harry monta également au septième ciel entre les bras de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là. Ayant sans doute besoin d'oublier, de se retrouver…

o0o

Le fragile instrument alla s'écraser avec force contre le mur. Sous le choc, il explosa en une centaine de morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent aux coins de la pièce, rejoignant les précédents.

- NOOOOON !

Un hurlement sorti de la bouche de l'homme. Si la pièce n'était pas insonorisée, nul doute que tout le château aurait été réveillé. Il prit un nouvel objet qui subit le même sort que les autres.

- IL N'A PAS LE DROIT ! HARRY EST A MOI RIEN QU'A MOI ! TU N'A AUCUN DROIT DE LE TOUCHER !

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent à nouveau sur l'image des deux amants en pleines extase.

- Harry, tu m'aimeras, tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime. Et tu me reviendras…Plus jamais il ne se mettra entre nous.

* * *

**Alors, qui est ce mystérieux personnage...? ^^**

**Si vous avez des questions, des réclamations, ou que vous savez qui est ce personnage, laissez une review! (et même si vous n'avez rien de tout ça laissez quand même une review :D)**

**P.S: souvent le site bug et n'affiche pas les adresses que vous laissez, j'ai donc crée un blog pour les bugs et les anonymes. Les reviews que vous m'avez laisser sur le chapitre 6 reçevrons une réponse sur le blog (lien dans mon profil), et pour celles de ce chapitre je les mettraient d'ici une ou deux semaines.**

**Bisous à tous!**

**Dark Ella**


	8. Conciliabule

**La plupart d'entre vous ont trouvés** **qui était le mystérieux personnage. A la fin de ce chapitre les indécis le découvriront!!**

**Un mois tout pile et je poste le chapitre! si c'est pas du professionnalisme ça! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture!!**

**Dark Ella**

CHAPITRE 8

Conciliabule 

Un bruit sourd réveilla Tom le lendemain. Des coups sur la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le coupable de tout ce bruit était un hibou. Un minuscule hibou brun surexcité qui tapait avec hargne sur la pauvre vitre. Il grogna et se leva afin de laisser l'animal entrer. Le hibou vola immédiatement jusqu'à Harry et reprit son activité précédente, à savoir non pas taper non pas contre la fenêtre, mais contre la tête d'Harry.

- AÏE !

Tom pouffa.

- Je crois que c'est le hibou de Ron, Coq non ?

- Mwai…ce maudit oiseau.

Harry arracha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau. Ce dernier, sentant l'ambiance plutôt hostile s'envola vite retrouver son maître.

- J'y crois pas, même dans ce monde il a encore ce hibou ridicule !

- tu veux du café ? demanda Tom en enfilant un tee-shirt.

Harry le regarda ahuri, puis regarda le réveil en et enfin reposa son regard sur son amant.

- Tom ! On est dimanche et il n'est même pas huit heures du mat ! Râla-t-il.

Sans attendre sa réponse, le sorcier partit dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant Harry et sa lettre. Tom commanda aux elfes de maison un petit déjeuné qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne s'occupa pas de Harry et commença à manger, quand il aura finit de bouder il viendra bien !

C'est ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva tout habillé. Il prit un croissant dans sa bouche et partit.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ché Ron…Chil m'attend avec Hermichone…ché toi auchi…

- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine ! C'est vraiment dégoutant, maugréa Tom.

- Désolé.

Harry avala son bout de croissant puis reprit.

- Ron et Hermione m'ont donné rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande, ils disent que c'est urgent et demande si tu peux venir également.

Le visage de Tom se ferma.

- A propos de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il

- Je pense. Alors tu viens ? Si on veut se sortir de là on aura besoin d'aide. Et ni toi, ni moi ne connaissons ce monde.

Tom acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, demanda à Harry de partir devant.

- Je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes pour ne pas attiser les soupesons.

o0o

- Tu crois qu'ils viendront?

- Mais oui Hermione…

- Et si on les avait dérangés pendant qu'ils faisaient…Tu-Sais-Quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry se lèverait à 7h un dimanche matin juste pour faire Tu-Sais-Quoi avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- en général le dimanche matin je ne me lève pas du tout, dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent.

- Et vieux…on t'avait pas entendu…

Harry regarda Ron avec un regard noir, le genre de regard qui vous fait froid dans le dos. Et Ron déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter la fureur d'Harry.

- Toi, écoute-moi bien. La prochaine fois que ton hibou me réveille de cette façon Poudlard mangera du hibou rôti, c'est clair ?

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, puis explosèrent de rire. Hermione roula des yeux.

- Bon, Harry assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle. Le professeur Gaunt n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il arrive, il ne veut pas de commérages.

En attendant son arrivée, ils discutèrent de la scène troublante qu'ils avaient entendue la veille.

- C'était vraiment bizarre…pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait continuer les massacres ?

- Aucune idée, il a pourtant toujours été du côté du bien…

- Mais pourquoi faire séparer le professeur Gaunt et Harry ?

- C'est Tom Hermione….

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent ainsi sans trop avancer mais leur conversation rendit les choses plus claires. Il était évident que quelque chose clochait…et il fallait deviner quoi. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Tom entra.

- Tu en as mis du temps, grogna Harry.

- Désolé, mais il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et s'apprêtait à saluer ses amis quand il aperçut leurs têtes. Ron semblait se retenir de vomir, il oscillait entre le blanc et le vert, et Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait absente. Harry, craignant qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose, bouscula légèrement sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione ? demanda t'il prudemment. Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa léthargie et sourit piteusement.

- Oui, c'est juste que…C'est étrange de voir…enfin de vous voir maintenant qu'on sait qui vous êtes…dit-elle en regardant Tom.

- Je comprends, dit celui-ci, mais sachez que je ne suis pas un mage noir. Pour moi Voldemort est mort il y a des années et il n'a jamais empiété sur la vie de Tom. Je ne suis pas maléfique et n'ai pas l'habitude de lancer des sort de magie noire, donc respirez calmement, nous avons des choses plus importante à voir.

- Harry vous a raconté je suppose l'épisode d'hier avec Dumbledore et Fudge ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- En effet.

Tom se tourna vers Harry.

- En revanche, je trouve ça vraiment étrange comme situation. Sans mettre votre parole en doute j'ai du mal à croire que Dumbledore en veuille à moi ou Harry…

- C'est étrange en effet, mais je pense qu'il y a des éléments que nous ne possédons pas, répliqua Hermione. Dumbledore à toujours été un sorcier très intelligent, il sait surement quelque chose que nous ignorons.

- Ca pourrait avoir un rapport avec notre voyage de dimensions ? demanda Tom.

- J'en suis persuadée, répondit vivement la jeune fille. Il y a trop d'élément que nous ne comprenons pas pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence ou un accident !

La conversation se déroulait entre Tom et Hermione, et ce n'était pas plus mal que ça. A eux deux, ils parvenaient à réfléchir correctement à leur situation…ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry et Ron.

- Ron ? Parles, tu me fais peur…

Inquiet du silence de son ami, Harry se rapprocha n'écoutant rien de la conversation précédente.

- Un suçon… murmura le roux, les yeux toujours perdu dans le vague.

- Quoi ?

- Bodel Harry, tu lui as fait un suçon !

Harry se retourna vers Tom, et en effet ce dernier arborait un joli suçon mauve. Il rit devant la mine dégoutée de Ron. Son rire attira l'attention des deux autres.

- Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois, grogna Tom. Dois-je vous rappelez que ce qui se joue est important.

Il avait prit sa voix la plus sèche et la plus froide, de sorte que même Harry baissa les yeux et se sentit mal.

- Je disais donc, je pense que mon appartement est surveillé. Probablement pas en permanence, mais hier j'ai ressentit de drôles de vibrations.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'était pas des vibrations de magie, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'un Harry rougissant.

- Sur le coup je n'ai pas fait attention, repris Tom, mais Harry je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

Harry qui plaisantait toujours avec Ron bondit.

- QUOI ? Mais t'es malade c'est quoi cette idée tordu ? Si tu veux rompre trouve un autre prétext…

- Harry ! Calma Hermione. Je ne crois pas que le professeur Gaunt veuille rompre, simplement si Dumbledore veux absolument que tu en veuille lui en veuille et qu'il fait surveiller son appartement, faire croire que vous êtes séparé sera pour nous un avantage.

Harry la fusilla du regard. «Sympa les amies » pensait-il.

- Ou alors il faudrait être très discret, dit Tom.

Malgré ses résolutions, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas sans Harry. Leur dernière dispute avait était un vrai crève-cœur.

- Il faudrait aussi que tu te remettes avec Evan, proposa Hermione.

Elle se reçut deux regards noirs, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- C'est le meilleur moyen pour que Dumbledore croie à votre rupture ! expliqua-t-elle.

- On est sûr que c'est bien Albus qui nous surveille ? Hésita Tom.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry la coupa.

- C'est le seul à avoir le pouvoir de le faire en tout cas.

- Comment savoir si on n'est pas surveillés ailleurs ?demanda Ron. Je veux dire…si Dumbledore est capable de mettre les appartements d'un prof sous surveillance, il peut tout aussi bien surveiller nos dortoirs ou même le parc !

- Tu as raison, songea Hermione, à partir de maintenant, interdiction de parler de ça en dehors de cette salle ! La salle sur demande est incartable, on est donc à l'abri. Je vais créer des pièces chauffantes comme l'année dernière avec Ombrage !

Devant l'air incrédule des deux voyageurs qui n'avaient aucune idée de l'année précédente, elle expliqua brièvement le but. Elle rajouterait une option pour ne pouvoir appeler qu'une seule personne également. Tom paru convaincu.

- Maintenant Harry, on va aller à mon appartement et rompre, ensuite tu retourneras à la Tour Griffondor et pour le reste de l'école je serai juste ton professeur, dit-il.

Hermione fut peinée de l'air triste qu'arborait Harry. D'un accord, Ron et elle désirèrent de les laisser quelques minutes.

- Professeur, avant de partir, j'aimerai vous donner la prophétie…enfin celle de notre monde.

Elle lui donna un petit papier qu'il lut quelques minutes avant de le faire brûler.

- Mieux vaut ne pas laisser de trace, je m'en souviendrai très bien. Merci Hermione.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis quitta la pièce suivit de Ron. Une fois ses amis partis, Harry s'assit sur les genoux de son petit ami et l'embrassa.

- On est obligé de se cacher ?

- Oui, je suis désolé Harry…

- Pas 'rave. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir quelles sont les motivations de Dumbledore, et pourquoi il te surveille, dit Harry en butinant le cou son cou.

- Moi aussi…

o0o

Tom était sous la douche. Harry venait juste de partir et ils avaient fait une vraie scène de ménage. Même si ce n'était que de la comédie, il se sentit mal à l'aise de la situation. Même dans les pires situations, jamais Harry et lui ne s'étaient parlés de la sorte ils se respectaient trop pour ça. Enfin…ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant il fallait surtout trouver le moyen de renter chez lui. Il repensa à la prophétie qu'Hermione lui avait apprise.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera nait lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera nait lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Il ne comprenait pas comment deux prophéties aussi différentes avaient pu être écrites sur les mêmes personnes. Il se rappelait avec exactitude la prophétie de leur monde, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle-là ! C'était un vrai casse-tête et aucune pièce ne semblait vouloir s'imbriquer !...

Tom ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

A moins que…

Mais c'était impossible !

Pourtant, c'est là seule solution.

Elles s'imbriquaient parfaitement, mais cela n'avait aucun sens !

Il avait décrypté les deux prophéties. Maintenant, le plus dur était d'en trouver le sens.

Tom sortit de sa douche les idées encore plus embrouillé qu'en y entrant.

o0o

- Très bien Albus, je nous nous voyons donc au diner pour régler cette histoire de point !

Minerva Mcgonagall sortit du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier était encore plus étrange que d'habitude et avait gardé un sourire étrange tout au long de l'entrevue. Une fois la porte refermé, le directeur la verrouilla et ouvrit un placard. Il passa sa main sur une sphère doré, aussitôt, une image apparu et des cris s'élevèrent.

_- Dire que je te faisais confiance Tom ! Tu compte sortir avec tous les élèves que tu croises ?_

_- Que veux-tu ! Il faut croire que ton p'tit cul n'est pas assez satisfaisant !_

_- Je te déteste ! Tu es et ne restera toujours qu'un abject connard avide de magie noire !..._

Plus les paroles étaient dures, plus le directeur souriait. Décidément, la vie était vraiment belle !

* * *

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront ici : ..**

**Maintenant plus aucune excuse pour ne pas laisser de review!! ^^**

**A bientôt**

**Dark Ella**

* * *


	9. Les deux prophéties

**Au chapitre précédent, nous avions laissé une drôle de relation entre Harry et Dumbledore. Dans ce chapitre tout est expliqué.**

**P.S: pour les besoins de la fic j'ai du remanier la prophétie. Même si cela fait un moment que j'y travaille je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite donc soyez indulgent!**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

**:D**

Chapitre 9 :

Les deux prophéties

_Il entendait des cris, des hurlements, et les sort fusaient. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il le savait. Pourtant tout semblait si réel. En fermant les yeux il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son corps et entendre son rire cristallin. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, elle était encore chaude. Il n'était pas mort. Ce n'était pas possible. _

_- Albus ?_

_Ses cheveux blonds tombaient délicatement sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air mort. Ses yeux allaient s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre, et il l'embrasserait comme à son habitude._

_- Albus…_

_Ils avaient prévu d'aller passer des vacances en France, Gellert adorait la France et il lui avait promit de l'emmener. Ils iraient en France n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Albus, ca va aller ?_

_- Laisses- moi Abelforth ! _

_- Albus…_

_Albus Dumbledore se retourna vers sa sœur toute tremblante et la fusilla du regard. Il reposa ses yeux sur son amant et sa colère s'évapora. Il caressait son doux visage mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre colère en cet instant. Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues._

_- Albus, laisse le, c'est finit, murmura Abelforth._

_- LA FERME ABELFORTH ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort, tu l'as tué ! Hurla Albus._

_- Je…non ! clama Abelforth en reculant sous les paroles venimeuses de son frère._

_Ce n'était PAS de sa faute. Il avait juste voulu protéger sa famille. Albus était juste secoué, il s'en remettrait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute…Il voulait empêcher son frère de faire la pire erreur de sa vie. Ils devaient veiller tous les deux sur leur sœur, c'est que leur mère aurait voulu. Albus ne pouvait pas partir à l'aventure avec ce garçon et le laisser tout gérer seul. Il avait besoin de son frère ! Il s'était donc emporté quand son frère lui avait appris qu'il comptait partir avec Gellert Grindelwald pour un périple du pouvoir il s'était énervé. Les choses avaient dégénérés. Les Dumbledore avaient le sang chaud._

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute…_

_Les sort s'étaient succédés, tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Leur petite sœur, Arianna devait avoir entendu du bruit. Elle était venue voir ce qui se passait. Troublés dans leur concentration, les deux frères n'avaient plus faits attention à leurs sorts, et un éclair vert s'était dirigé vers elle. C'est à cet instant que Gellert était intervenu, ayant entendu du bruit également. Le reste était flou, mais Albus ne voyait que l'amour de sa vie, a présent mort entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas qui avait lancé le sort, il ne voulait pas le savoir…._

Il n'avait jamais su. Cette nuit l'avait rongée toute sa vie. Pendant plus de cent ans, il ne s'était pas écoulé un instant sans qu'Albus Dumbledore repense à cette horrible soirée. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, tout était sur le point de rentrer dans l'ordre.

Jamais il ne s'était avoué vaincu. Il ne renoncerait jamais à ramener son amour sur cette Terre. Il était le plus grand sorcier du monde, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi vivre une vie remplie d'amour.

La Potion derrière lui bouillonna. Elle était prête. Il ne restait plus qu'a aller voir Harry.

Harry…

La première fois qu'il avait vu cet enfant il avait su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Outre la prophétie et Voldemort, cet enfant lui ressemblait trop. Albus avait toujours était celui qui arrivait à le calmer étant enfant. Il le connaissait par cœur, il avait toujours connu Gellert.

Il avait fait des centaines de recherche depuis dix-sept ans. Il en avait toujours était sûr, mais une prophétie venant d'un autre monde avait confirmé ses doutes. Harry n'était autre que Gellert, son amour perdu. Il n'avait vécu que pour ce moment. Il allait enfin pour retrouver son Gellert et recommencer une vie à deux. Il coupa le feu de la potion, il ne manquait plus que de l'essence d'amour pour qu'Albus retrouve sa jeunesse et parte loin de tout avec son amant.

o0o

Tom enrageait. Voila prêt de trois mois que lui et Harry étaient coincés ici, dans quelques jours se serai les vacances de Noël et il n'avait toujours pas parlé de ses théories à Ron ou Hermione. En ce qui concernait Harry…depuis leur « rupture », ils ne s'étaient presque pas vus. Dumbledore semblait tout faire pour qu'Harry reste loin de lui, et ça le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait.

Depuis ce fameux soir, il s'était rendu compte que les prophéties des deux mondes étaient liées, plus que ça, imbriquées. L'une dans l'autre elles formaient une toute nouvelle prophétie, il en était certain. Mais encore fallait-il connaitre la bonne combinaison. Un papier devant les yeux, il relisait les deux prophéties, l'une après l'autre.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera nait lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera nait lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Cette prophétie était celle de ce monde. Mais elle n'avait aucun sens, comment pourrait-il tuer Harry ? Et Comment Harry pourrait-il le tuer ? La solution se trouvait dans la deuxième prophétie, celle de son monde.

_C'est le sage qui tuera son seigneur. Sa sagesse se perdra alors dans les ténèbres jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant._

_Il reconnaitra en l'enfant son amour perdu, le seigneur reviendra par cet enfant._

_Le Serpent, par amour, pourra sauver l'enfant des ténèbres du sage en traversant l'espace temps..._

_Chacun d'eux voulant l'amour de l'enfant, il décidera qui vaincra et portera le coup final_

_L'enfant apportera la lumière ou les ténèbres._

Là, c'était encore plus embarbouillé. Il était question d'un sage, d'un enfant, d'un amoureux et d'un seigneur. Il était également question de voyage dans l'espace temps…un coup brutal à la porte le ramena sur terre.

_- _Professeur Gaunt ?

C'était Hermione.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais le professeur Dumbledore vient de partir pour la journée, je pensais donc que c'était le bon moment pour vous parler. Nous n'avons plus vraiment eut l'occasion de reparler depuis la fois dans la Salle su demande, et je me demandais si vous aviez fait des progrès…

Tom soupira.

- Absolument aucun Hermione, avoua t'il, défaitiste. Harry ne t'accompagne pas ?

Gênée, Hermione nia d'un signe de tête.

- ça n'aurait pas été prudent qu'il vienne, le directeur en aurait entendu parler.

Tom soupira une fois de plus. Hermione s'avança et proposa son aide, ce qu'il accepta volontiers, heureux de pouvoir parler de ses théories.

- …donc je pense que les prophéties son liées, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour le prouver. Je les ai retournée dans tous les sens, elles n'on rien en commun ! La première dit qu'Harry devra me tuer, la seconde parle de voyage d'un monde à l'autre et d'amour.

Hermione s'assit à côté du mage et observa les papiers en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien nous n'avons qu'à nous y mettre ! J'ai deux heures devant moi, peut être plus selon la durée de l'entrainement des garçons. Au travail !

o0o

Harry et Ron survolaient le stade de Quidittch. L'entrainement c'était fini depuis plusieurs minutes mais ils profitaient encore de ce moment de paix. Harry surtout. Voler avait toujours été une expérience fabuleuse. Il se souvenait avec précision de son cinquième anniversaire, lorsque pour la première fois il avait eut son propre balais. Son père c'était arrangé avec Sirius pour que ce dernier l'offre a Harry (il était hors de question que James lui offre, il ne voulait pas subir la colère de Lily).

Dès les premières secondes il s'était sentit invincible sur un balais. Lorsqu'il volait, tout lui était possible, il n'avait plus aucun problème. Le vent soufflait fort contre sa joue, il accéléra l'allure et dépassa Ron. Il descendit ensuite en piqué avant de remonter auprès de son ami.

- On dirait que ça va mieux toi ? S'amusa le roux.

- Quand je vole toujours, s'enthousiasma Harry.

Ils firent quelques tours en silence avant que Ron ne se décide à le rompre.

- Alors…avec…Tom…ca va ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu en privé depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu vole comme ça. T'es en manque !

Ron éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry rougissait comme une tomate.

- Bien sûr que non. Y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie Ron !

- Dis ça à d'autre ! C'est mon lit qui est à côté du tiens je te rappelle.

- Et ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ? S'énerva Harry.

- Disons que…Ron prit une voix mystérieuse. Tu devrais mettre un charme de silence ou bientôt tout le monde va savoir avec qui tu sort.

Harry devint encore plus rouge si possible.

- Ben ce n'est pas de ma faute, maugréa t'il. Je suis un adolescent en pleine possession de mes moyens…

Les rires de Ron le contaminèrent et Harry partit également dans un fou rire.

o0o

Tom n'en pouvais plus, il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer. Il lisait le même paragraphe depuis vingt minutes sans arriver à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il était depuis plus de deux heures perdu dans les livres sur les prophéties avec Hermione et il n'avait pas avancé d'un poil. Si lui était presque amorphe sur son bureau, Hermione s'agitait depuis plusieurs minutes à travers tous les livres présents sur la table (soit une bonne cinquantaine). Elle se leva deux fois pour faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de Tom et sortit deux livres de son sac.

Tom la regardait faire, plus du tout intéressé par son livre. Elle avait visiblement trouvé quelque chose. Soudainement, aussi vite qu'elle s'était activée, elle retomba sur sa chaine, un air horrifié sur le visage.

- Oh merlin !

-Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

- Je…je suis désolé…je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

- Hermione ?

Tom commençait à s'inquiéter, qu'avait-elle découvert ?

Elle planta son regard dans le siens et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme.

o0o

De grands signes sur le bas du terrain attirèrent l'attention de Ron et Harry. Intrigués, ils descendirent et se posèrent sur la pelouse. Evan se tenait face à eux, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Je vais vous laisser vieux, déclara Ron.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Evan précipitamment. Harry, j'ai bien comprit que tout était finit entre nous. Je sais que je m'accrochais à toi, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la mention de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ce dernier irait-il se mêler de ses histoires d'amour. D'abord avec Tom, maintenant Evan…

- Enfin bref, je sors de son bureau et il voulait te voir Harry. Immédiatement.

- Très bien, merci.

Sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire, Harry rejoint les vestiaires avec Ron.

- Tu compte y aller 'Ry ? demanda t'il.

- Évidemment, il reste le directeur. Et peut être je pourrais avoir des infos sur ce qui se trame ici. Dis-moi, c'est parce que je suis dans un monde parallèle ou les choses semblent bien étranges depuis que je suis ici ?

- Je pourrai te répondre qu'il se passe toujours de drôles de truc quand tu es dans les parages, mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps il se passe des trucs bizarre…Tu ne devaiss pas y aller Harry. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et s'il tentait quelque chose contre toi.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Il n'a jamais cherché à me faire du mal, et je ne pense pas qu'il va commencer aujourd'hui. Allez, on se voit au diner ! lança Harry avant de sortir.

Malgré les paroles d'Harry, Ron n'était pas rassuré du tout. Son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifiait. Il décida d'aller chercher Hermione et voir si elle avait pu trouver quelque chose.

Harry lui, donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta dans le bureau du directeur. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Ce qu'il vit le figea.

Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la chevelure auburn. Il était magnifique, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade autour de son beau visage faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu. Il eut un moment d'arrêt. Cet homme remuait quelque chose en lui, il sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

- Bonjour Gellert.

- Albus…murmura t'il dans un souffle.

o0o

La porte du bureau de Tom s'ouvrit et Ron entra en maugréant.

- 'Mione, dis-moi que tu as trouvé un truc ! je sens que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est comme tout à l'heure, quand Harry est partit voir le professeur Dumbledore j'avais un étrange pressentiment, mais c'est stupide ! C'est vrai, même s'il est un peu timbré il ne ferait jamais de mal à…

Il interrompit son monologue en avisant l'air de son amie. Elle pleurait. Il regarda Tom qui lui rendit son regard d'incompréhension.

- 'Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh Ron…

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du roux et pleura quelques minutes encore avant de se calmer et de commencer ses explications.

- Je…j'ai découvert le secret des prophéties. En fait, il faut les interposer.

- Les interposés ? Comment ça ? demanda Tom, septique.

Hermione leur montra un papier. Les deux prophéties étaient réunies et alternaient une phrase chacune.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche_

_C'est le sage qui tuera son seigneur. Sa sagesse se perdra alors dans les ténèbres jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera nait lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_Il reconnaitra en l'enfant son amour perdu, le seigneur reviendra par cet enfant._

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore_

_Seul le Serpent, par amour, pourra sauver l'enfant des ténèbres du sage en traversant l'espace temps..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Chacun d'eux voulant l'amour de l'enfant, il décidera qui vaincra et portera le coup final_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera nait lorsque mourra le septième mois._

_L'enfant apportera la lumière ou les ténèbres._

- Hermione, je ne comprends toujours rien. C'est une prophétie, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- La prophétie parle de quartes personnes. Un seigneur des ténèbres, un sage, un enfant et un serpent. Si on suit ce qui a été dit, la personne représentant le sage tuera l'amour de sa vie sous les traits d'un seigneur sombre. Ce seigneur se rématérialisera sous les traits ce qu'ils appellent _l'enfant_. C'est la que la guerre est annoncé. On s'est toujours trompé Ron ! On a cru que la guerre était celle des sang-pur contre les enfants de moldus !

- Donc…la guerre que tu annonce…tenta Ron.

- C'est par amour ! Le sage veut récupérer son amour perdu, l'enfant. Sauf que ce dernier pourra choisir à qui donner son amour, au sage ou au serpent.

- Le serpent ? Mais c'est qui ça encore ? Bougonna Ron. Mais ce n'est pas compliqué, le sage est l'enfant finissent ensemble et c'est tout.

- Hors de question, cracha Tom.

Avant que le roux ne puisse parler, Hermione reprit la parole.

- Ron, dans le monde d'où viennent Harry et Tom le dernier seigneur noir a été Grindelwald. J'ai fait des recherches, ici Gellert Grindelwald est mort alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, tué malencontreusement par son petit ami de l'époque Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore est le sage de la prophétie qui a tué son seigneur. Et depuis tout ce temps, il n'a attendu qu'une chose, la renaissance de son amour sous une autre enveloppe.

- Ok…donc il reste deux personnes. Le Serpent qui désir lui aussi l'amour de l'enfant, et l'enfant. Tu sais également qui c'est ?

Hermione lança un regard d'hésitation vers Tom.

- Le Serpent…se serait pour l'héritier de Serpentard je pense…

Tom serra les poings, Ron ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Donc l'enfant, la renaissance de Grindelwald, l'amour perdu de Dumbledore, c'est…

- Harry.

Tom sortit de cette pièce avec empressement. Personne ne lui volerait Harry, et surtout pas cet idiot de directeur. Il défonça plus qu'il n'ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur. Ron avait avoué avec catastrophe qu'Harry devait s'y trouvé, le directeur l'ayant fait appelé. Lorsqu'il entra cependant, nulle trace d'Harry ou de Dumbledore. Seule la directrice adjointe, Minerva Mc Gonagall rangeait des cartons.

- Où est le Directeur ? demanda t'il précipitamment.

- Devant vous mon cher !

- P…pardon ?

Minerva sourit.

- Je comprends que vous soyez choqué, Dumbledore à donné sa démission cet après midi. Il disait qu'il voulait prendre du bon temps avec l'amour de sa vie.

La directrice gloussa.

- Il a toujours été un romantique.

Tom sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Dumbledore était partit…

- Et Harry ? demanda t-il mécaniquement.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

- Potter ? Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. S'il n'est pas dans sa Salle commune il doit voler au terrain de Quidditch.

- Je…oui très bien.

Il sortit du bureau sans bien réaliser ce qui c'était produit, il était dans un état second. Harry était partit…avec un autre. Cet autre qui l'aimait également. Harry n'était plus avec lui, il était avec Albus. C'est Albus qui allait avoir droit à ses sourires, à ses regards. C'est lui qui allait caresser sa peau et entendre ses soupirs, et lui…Lui il n'aurait plus rien.

- Cette fois, la vraie guerre a commencée.

* * *

**Comme Tom l'a dit, la guerre vient de commencer. Ce sera donc surement un climat plus sombre dans les prochains chapitre, et on retrouvera certaines facettes de Voldemort que Tom avait enterré...**

**Verdict? Vous avez aimé, bof, super? **

**Que pensez-vous de la prophétie?**

**S'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, n'hésitez pas a demander ( je suis là pour ça ^^)**

**Réponse aux anonymes sur mon blog**

**Merci à tous por votre fidélité! (même ceux qui ne laissent pas de review...si si, je sais que vous êtes là XD)**

**Dark Ella**


	10. Un coeur amoureux en vaux deux

**JE crois que là je n'ai aucune excuse...Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que si longtemps était passé, et je remtettais toujours mes fics au lendemain (avec en prime une petite panne d'inspiration ^^)**

**Enfin bref, je doute que ma vie vous interesse. ****Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous satisfera un peu plus.**

**Résumé du chap précédent : Hermione a réussi à comprendre la prophétie. Elle dit qu'Harry est la réincarnation de Gellert Grindelwald, l'amant mort de Dumbledore. Ce dernier a tout fait pour le séparer de Tom afin de l'avoir pour lui. Dumbledore enlève Harry, la guerre est déclarée.**

**_/!\ LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE /!\_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

_J'ai revu le lemon, avec moins de détails. Je n'ai pas pu l'enlever, il est essentiel à l'histoire. Désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas. _

*****

*****

*****

*****

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 :

Un cœur amoureux en vaux deux

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer, et toujours aucune trace d'Harry. Le monde sorcier était en deuil et pleurait la disparition de son héro. Des recherches avaient commencés, mais ne donnant aucun résultat. Bien sur, on recherchait aussi l'ancien directeur. Il était, soi-disant, la dernière personne à avoir vu le Survivant.

Ron et Hermione avaient été interrogés durant plusieurs heures par le ministre en personne, ainsi que plusieurs de leurs amis pour savoir où était partit Harry Potter. Comme personne n'avait de réponses, l'opinion publique avait cru à une fugue. La gazette s'était empressée de rependre l'idée et depuis plusieurs jours, les gros titres décrivaient Harry comme un garçon perturbé et couard qui s'était enfui sous la pression.

Tom avait changé aussi. Il était devenu plus irritable et ses cours s'en ressentaient. Il n'avait pas arrêté les recherches, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher. Dumbledore pouvait l'avoir emmené n'importe où !

La seule qui ne désespérait pas était Hermione. Elle restait calme et partageait ses journées entre ses cours, ses recherches à la bibliothèque, et les réunions avec Ron et Tom.

- Comment fais-tu pour être si calme 'Mione ? s'énerva Ron.

Il était tard, et ils étaient les deux Griffondors restant dans la salle commune.

- On dirait que ce qui arrive ne te touche pas ! Il s'agit de notre meilleur ami !

- Non Ron, il ne s'agit pas seulement de lui, expliqua Hermione. Mais tu as raison, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Harry. Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore ne lui fera jamais de mal, je sais aussi que nous le retrouverons, c'est ce que dit la prophétie. Je m'inquiète plus pour le professeur Gaunt…

- Il s'en remettra, c'est un puissant sorcier après tout.

- Justement Ron ! S'emporta Hermione. Harry m'a raconté que le professeur Gaunt avait fait une sorte d'addiction à la magie noire mais qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à Harry. Mais s'il replongeait ? S'il redevenait Voldemort ?

Le roux baissa les yeux.

- J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Il eut soudainement en tête une image de leur professeur avec une tête de serpent et détruisant Poudlard d'un simple claquement de doigts.

- Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve ! cria-t-il.

- J'ai quelques pistes, coupa Hermione. J'ai fait des recherches sur Dumbledore avant l'accident qui a couté la vie à son fiancé. Je pense qu'il voudra reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était, il faut donc savoir ce que le Dumbledore de 17ans voulait faire avec Grindelwald.

Ron ricana nerveusement.

- A ton avis, que voulait-il faire ? Dumbledore est le genre d'homme à vouloir une gentille petite maison avec un gentil petit jardin et un gentil petit mari. J'imagine la grande baraque avec les chaussettes au pied du sapin pour Noël et la buche glacée…

o0o

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux mon amour.

Lentement Harry ouvrit les yeux et étouffa un cri.

- Albus c'est…

En réponse à son exclamation muette, Albus pressa la main de son amant et lui embrassa le cou.

- C'est notre maison. Celle où l'on avait prévu d'habiter avant…

Albus se tut brusquement et baissa la tête.

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant rien.

Albus releva les yeux et retrouva son ton habituellement enjoué et déposa un bref baiser sur la bouche d'Harry.

- Viens Gellert ! Je vais te montrer le jardin, j'ai fait pousser certaines plantes qui pourraient t'êtres utile dans tes potions.

- Du Sisymbre, de l'Asphodèle ! Et même de l'Aconit ! Oh Albus, ces plantes sont tellement rares ! Merci !

Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Albus, prit par surprise tomba dans l'herbe et tous les deux roulèrent en riant, toujours accroché l'un à l'autre. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, et Harry embrassa passionnément son petit ami avant de rentrer dans la maison.

- J'espère qu'Arianna et Abelforth ne t'en voudront pas trop de t'installer avec moi. On pourra les inviter un de ces jours ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Harry fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? T'étais plus marrant avant, quand tu avais encore du répondant !

Sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Albus lui souriait, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Gellert était de nouveau avec lui, pour l'éternité.

- Bubus, tu m'accompagne ? cria Harry. J'arriverai pas à me frotter le dos !

Albus sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Bubus…quel surnom ridicule. Il l'avait toujours détesté, torturant Gellert à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme cela. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre.

- Bubus ?

- J'arrive...dit-il doucement, l'émotion nouant sa voix.

Il entra dans la salle de bain guidé par le bruit de la douche. S'offrait à lui la plus belle vision du monde. Gellert était tranquillement en train de se déshabiller, en voyant Albus entrer, il lui envoya son tee-shirt en pleine tête en riant. Il enleva ensuite son boxer et entra dans la cabine de douche. Albus lui, ne bougeait toujours pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Gellert…SON Gellert était là, nu, et il l'attendait.

- Je m'impatiente…dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse.

Albus n'hésita plus, il enleva rapidement ses vêtements et entra à son tour. Harry vint se coller à lui et l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord, puis Albus donna une allure désespérée au baiser. Harry pouvait sentir les larmes de son amour couler, il s'écarta légèrement.

- Albus…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je…j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le sorcier fit un son entre le rire et le sanglot.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué Gellert…j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais…je t'aime tant.

Harry sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Bubus adoré !

Reprenant leurs bonnes habitudes, Albus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le punir. Harry éclata de rire.

Délicatement, il effleura les hanches de son petit ami et reprit ses lèvres. Il les caressa longtemps avant de laisser sa langue prendre relais. Albus gémissait, heureux comme jamais. Il sentait le désir renaitre en lui, aussi fort qu'avant. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui…tellement envie. Toutes ses années n'avaient en rien altérée leur amour, toujours aussi fort qu'au premier jour.

- Gellert…je t'en pris…gémit Albus

- Chut…Laisse-moi mener la danse Amour. Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime.

Harry laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Sans quitter sa bouche, il lui caressa le dos, remontant jusqu'aux épaules et redescendant sur son torse. Ses lèvres descendaient dans le coup d'Albus qui gémissait indécemment. Harry sourit, heureux de lui faire autant d'effet. Il s'appliqua à faire un suçon, léchant plus que de raison cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit le désir de son amant contre sa cuisse.

- Tiens donc…déjà, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu me rends fou Gellert…dit Albus d'une voix rauque.

Harry s'attaqua alors aux tétons, les titillant d'abord, puis les mordillant, adorant les sons qui sortaient de cette délicieuse bouche. Il prit délicatement en main l'érection qui l'attendait et commença un vas et viens à un rythme plus que lent. Lorsqu'Albus fut suffisamment excité, il se mit à genoux et embrassa son ventre. Naturellement, les mains d'Albus se posèrent sur la chevelure de son amant, anticipant ce qu'il allait faire.

Albus, appuyé contre le mur, accompagnait Harry par des mouvements de hanches de plus en plus rapide. Le plaisir était inimaginable. Le brun ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il sentit que son amant était proche, finalement, son petit ami ne jouit violement dans sa bouche.

Harry se releva en souriant. Il prit du savon dans sa main et commença à laver Albus tout en l'embrassant calmement. Une fois ceci fait, il éteignit la douche et sortit.

- Et toi ? dit Albus en remarquant que son amour n'avait toujours pas prit de plaisir.

Harry lui fit un sourire coquin avant d'enfiler une serviette.

- Le lit serait plus confortable pour la suite des événements.

Le cœur d'Albus rata un battement…son amant était déjà repartit dans la chambre. Il se dépêcha de se sécher.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait, fort. Il se cacha le corps quelques secondes avec sa serviette et ferma les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête le tournait et de la bile remontait dans sa gorge. Il se força pourtant à s'allonger sur lit, laissant le tissu mouillé sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'une impression, tout irai mieux après. Albus entra dans la chambre.

- Viens, dit Harry.

Albus s'allongea près de lui et le regarda, n'osant pas le toucher.

- Albus, tu ne veux pas ? demanda craintivement Harry. Si tu veux on inverse ça ne me dérange pas…

D'un baiser, il le fit taire.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve Gellert.

Il retrace délicatement les contours du torse d'Harry, agaça ses tétons et passa sa main sur son ventre. Harry gémit.

- Tourne-toi, murmura Albus à son oreille, lui provoquant de délicieux frisson dans tous le corps.

Harry obéi et se mis à quatre patte sur le lit. Il sentit alors l'érection dure pointer contre ses fesses et les écarter. Alors qu'il aurait du mourir de plaisir, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il avait mal…très mal…Mal au cœur. Il revoyait des yeux carmin se poser sur lui, et en repensant à ces yeux ce sexe qui entrait en lui le brûlait. Il cria.

- Gellert ! Gémit piteusement Albus. C…ca va ?

Albus ressentait un plaisir immense et avait du mal à ne pas faire l'amour immédiatement à l'homme qu'il aimait.

- C'est bon…continue.

Albus continua donc, il sortit et entra vigoureusement dans ce corps tout en embrassant la nuque.

- Je t'aime Gellert…si tu savais combien je t'aime…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il sentait des larmes couler de ses yeux, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il était avec Albus, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Albus, il aimait lui faire…Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ?

o0o

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Il toucha la place à côté de lui, froide. Il ferma les yeux. Harry n'était pas dans son lit…il était avec un autre. Son cœur se broya à cette idée et le meuble à côté de lui explosa. Il ne sursauta même pas, Hermione le réparerait demain, elle avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra dans la chambre de Tom ce matin-là, elle ne soupira même pas. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir grand les rideaux et de réparer les meubles brisés. Comme tous les matins, elle conjurait un sort pour réveiller son professeur, un jet d'eau glacé. Tom grogna et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Hermione sortit enfin et alla rejoindre Ron au petit déjeuné.

Tom apparu vingt minutes plus tard et s'installa à une place de libre, mangea deux toast et repartit vers sa salle de cours.

Les élèves arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, il les fit entrer. Puis sortir, puis d'autre arrivait, puis ressortait. Et encore et encore…toute la journée se passait ainsi. Quand enfin les cours furent finit, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans son bureau avec leurs livres et tous les trois se mirent au travail pour retrouver Harry.

En somme, on pourrait croire à une journée normale. Seul l'air absent de Tom mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il ne lui posa pas de question sur l'avancement de ses recherches, il ne se jeta pas avidement sur les livres, il se contenta de les regarder. Ron fut également surprit, et ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

- Professeur, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ca ne sert à rien, lâcha t'il.

Hermione leva la tête, furieuse.

- Comment pouvez-vous…

- Ca ne sert à rien. Nous avons l'air stupide avec nos livres, alors qu'il y a un bon moyen d'arranger tout ça et de retrouver Harry.

- Parlez si vous être si intelligent, nous attendons vos propositions, grinça Hermione.

Tom se leva brutalement.

- Vous oubliez qui je suis ici, quel titre j'ai. Si depuis que je connais Harry j'ai arrêté de pratiquer la magie noire, c'est pour lui et pour notre couple. Mais si aujourd'hui je dois recommencer pour le sortir de la, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Hermione était blême.

- Vous ne comptait pas…Les Mangemorts…

- Si.

- Ca peut être une bonne idée…

C'était Ron. Hermione se retourna et le gifla.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !

- Calme-toi 'Mione. Je dis simplement qu'il serait plus facile de retrouver Dumbledore pour des mangemorts qui ont des relations un peu partout que pour nous.

- Ha oui ? Et comment vous allez présenter ça ? « Je suis Voldemort, amoureux d'Harry Potter et je n'utilise pas de magie noire alors obéissez-moi ! »

- Inutile de présenter ça, je peux retrouver Dumbledore en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer, Ron la devança en lui jetant un sort de mutisme.

- Ca suffit Hermione, aboya Ron. Tu es une sorcière remarquable dans la pratique, mais sur le terrain tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Tom sait où se trouve Harry, je vais donc aller avec lui. Quant à toi, tu as deux solutions, soit tu viens avec nous, soit je te lance un oubliette et tu repars réviser tes ASPIC.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron avait parlé d'une voix tellement froide, jamais il n'avait eut ce timbre, sauf avec Malfoy quand celui-ci insultait les parents de Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la considère comme une vulgaire chose, elle qui avait toujours été son amie.

- Hermione, choisi. Maintenant, dit Tom.

Pour toute réponse, elle regarda une dernière fois son ami et s'enfuie en courant. Ron la regarda partir d'un œil triste.

- C'est courageux ce que tu as fait là. Courageux, mais stupide.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

- Elle me pardonnera, je ne pouvais pas la laisser venir, c'est trop dangereux. Maintenant je vous suis. On a perdu assez de temps.

* * *

**Voila! :) Alors, que pensez-vous du lemon Harry-Gellert/Albus?? ^^ J'ai hésité avant de l'écrire.**

**Le prochain chap est pratiquement finit (Et oui, je me dépêche d'écrire! ^^) Normalement il ne devrait y avoir plus que deux ou trois chapitres.**

**Encore désolé du retard et merci au lecteurs qui sont toujours là!**

**Bisous**

**Dark Ella**


	11. Une matinée bien remplie

**Voila le nouveau chapitre...j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue. Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ce chapitre, que j'ai écrit en plusieurs petit drabble. Il va donc falloir s'accrocher, on change souvent de lieu et de personnage.**

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre et pour ceux qui avaient été choqué, IL N'Y A PAS DE LEMON!!! ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Une matinée bien remplie.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione revint vers les appartements de son professeur de Défense. Elle n'avait eut aucune nouvelle ni de lui, ni de Ron durant toute la journée d'hier et elle s'inquiétait. Même si elle était toujours un peu en colère contre Ron, à cet instant l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur le reste. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, personne ne lui répondit. Elle entra alors.

- Professeur ? Vous êtes là ?

Un long silence lui répondit, elle sentit l'inquiétude croitre en elle. Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils ne soient toujours pas rentrés ! Alors qu'elle allait prévenir Mcgonagall, elle aperçut un papier épinglé derrière la porte. C'était l'écriture de Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, sache que je n'en pense pas un mot. Je voulais simplement partir seul avec Tom, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que je te laisse y aller. D'autre part, je pense que tu devrais tout dire à Mcgonagall. Oui, tout. Si nous retrouvons Dumbledore, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Tom est réellement furieux et je pense que nous aurons besoin de renfort. Je ferai en sorte que les mangemorts inoffensifs lors du combat final, tache de convaincre Maugrey Tonk Kingsley et quelques autres de nos amis._

_Je pense également que nous auront besoin d'une autre de nos amies qui sait très bien « cafarder » pour préparer l'opinion publique à la trahison de Dumbledore._

_Prend soin de toi._

_Ron._

Hermione eut un sourire. Ron avait raison, elle était très mauvaise sur le terrain mais excellait pour tirer les ficelles dans les coulisses. Elle brûla la lettre et sortit précipitamment, elle avait des tas de choses à faire et le temps lui manquait.

o0o

Voldemort se tenait dans la salle du trône. Il était éblouissant de pouvoir et de charisme. A ses côtés, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Ron tremblait. Il avait devant lui les pire mangemorts jamais existé. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Les Carrows, Fenrir Greyback et bien d'autres.

Bellatrix s'avança la première et s'inclinât.

- Maître, dit-elle, nous avons repéré l'endroit ou se cache Dumbledore, malheureusement nous n'arrivons toujours pas à déjouer les protections qui entourent le lieu. Nous avons été discret, personne ne nous à remarqué.

Tom acquiesça et, d'un geste de la main, ordonna à Bellatrix de s'avancer. Craintivement, la mangemorte obtempéra. Tom posa sa main sur son front sans douceur et la regarda dans les yeux. Legilimancie. En une seconde il sut où se trouvait la maison.

- C'est donc ici que cette vermine se cache, murmura t'il.

Ron posa discrètement une main sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps, il fallait à tout prix retrouver Harry.

- Quel sont les protections mises en place ? Je veux tout savoir sur cette maison immédiatement !

o0o

Harry se réveilla le premier. Il s'extirpa lentement des couvertures sans déranger Albus qui dormait toujours. Il se souvenait avec précision de ce qui c'était passé hier, il se souvenait de sa joie à la vue de son amour dans ce bureau de Poudlard. Il était si beau, il faisait flancher son cœur d'un simple sourire. Pourtant, il sortit du lit sans le réveiller et alla prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Habillé simplement d'un boxer, il contemplait le jardin. Un frisson le parcouru. Hier il avait fait l'amour avec Albus…pourtant quelque chose avait cloché. Ca ne s'était pas passé comme prévu…il s'était sentit tellement mal, tellement sale. Il lui suffisait de repenser à cet instant pour avoir envie de pleurer.

Il se souvenait d'yeux carmin…des yeux qui le hantaient. Il en avait rêvé toute la nuit.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait dans son cœur, ses sentiments pour Albus se seraient-ils tari?

Un bruit lui apprit qu'il était réveillé, Harry rentra et alla faire du café. Albus ne devait rien savoir de ce doute en lui, ils s'aimaient profondément n'est-ce pas ?

o0o

- Espèce de petite peste ! Maugréa Rita Skeeter.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin.

- Allons, je vous offre le scoop de votre vie…

- Ca j'en doute ma chère ! Après la disparition d'Harry Potter qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire vendre plus ?

- L'enlèvement d'Harry Potter.

Rita, qui était en train de boire son thé, suspendit son mouvement se retrouvant avec sa tasse au milieu du visage les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

- Et par qui ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle se reprit et but une gorgée.

- Albus Dumbledore.

Cette fois la reporter cracha son thé et s'étouffa à moitié. Nul doute que sans le charme d'intimité d'Hermione tout le monde les aurait entendus.

- Alors Mme Skeeter, êtes-vous prête à entendre la vérité sur le très vénéré directeur de Poudlard ?

- Je suis toute à toi petite peste !

Hermione éclata de rire et commença son discours sous la plume avide de la journaliste.

o0o

Ron était enfermé dans les appartements de Lord Voldemort. Il aurait été trop risqué qu'il sillonne tout le château avec les mangemorts. Il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, il espérait qu'Hermione allait bien.

La porte claqua. Tom venait d'entrer.

- Ron ?

- Ici.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence. Ron finit par prendre la parole.

- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer sans se faire voir ?

Tom acquiesça.

- Je pourrai entrer, mais toi tu resteras avec les mangemorts.

- Qu…quoi ? S'estomaqua le roux.

- Le seul moyen d'enter c'est sous une forme animagus avec suffisamment de pouvoir pour cacher sa véritable apparence. J'irai donc récupérer Harry et m'occuper de Dumbledore…

- Non ! Tu iras récupérer Harry et vous rentrerez chez vous. On s'occupera ensuite de Dumbledore.

Tom le regarda intensément. Ron vacilla devant le pouvoir qui luisait dans ses yeux, il suffirait d'un claquement de doigts au mage noir pour le tuer.

- Très bien, mais à la moindre complication je le tue.

Ron ne voyant aucune objection, Tom continua.

- Mes mangemorts feront le gué, ils auront tous un bracelet anti-transplanage. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à tous les capturer.

- Et pour rentrer chez vous ?

Tom montra une pierre bleue à Ron.

- Une pierre d'Améthyste. Elle nous reverra dans notre monde. Normalement vos Tom et Harry reviendrons également.

Ron acquiesça. Il avait du mal à le croire. Dans quelques heures tout sera terminé, Harry, Voldemort, la guerre…il fallait juste qu'il contacte Hermione.

o0o

Hermione attendait dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagall, le bureau du directeur. Elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes à présent et était assez nerveuse. Comment lui faire comprendre que Dumbledore n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit ?

Finalement, la directrice entra dans le bureau d'un pas vif.

- Miss Granger, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. Depuis la disparition de Mr Potter…..enfin bref. Mr Weasley et le professeur Gaunt semblent eux aussi introuvable.

- Je sais où ils sont professeur. C'est de cela dont je suis venue vous parler.

En s'asseyant Minerva remonta ses lunettes sur ses yeux et encouragea la jeune fille à lui parler.

- En fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que vous ne le pensez, expliqua Hermione. Vous allez avoir du mal à y croire, mais c'est la vérité. Tout à commencé il y a à peu près deux mois, on avait remarqué qu'Harry agissait étrangement, et le professeur Gaunt est soudainement apparu…

o0o

- Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui amour ? demanda Albus.

Harry soupira en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il était éreinté aussi bien par ses sentiments contradictoires que par une impression désagréable.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua t'il. Je me sens bizarrement fatigué, comme si je revenais d'un long voyage.

Il se força à rire sous le visage devenu blême d'Albus. Harry le remarqua et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Albus alla se nicher dans les bras de son amant et respira son odeur.

- Je vais bien chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as simplement épuisé hier.

Se fut au tour d'Albus de rire. Se sentant rassuré, il picora le coup de son amant de petits baisers.

Harry lui ne riait plus. Il caressait distraitement le dos d'Albus tout en regardant le paysage à l'extérieur. Quelque chose clochait vraiment !

o0o

Tom venait de laisser Ron dans ses appartements, le roux devait utiliser la cheminée et lui devait aller voir ses mangemorts. Lui devait tout mettre au point pour l'opération de l'après-midi. Il venait de donner à Ron la liste complète de tous les mangemort à ses ordres, il y en avait plus de deux cents. Il les avait tous réuni aujourd'hui pour une mission spéciale.

Aujourd'hui, tous pensaient qu'il allait tuer Dumbledore et Harry du même coup. Il entra d'un pas majestueux dans la salle et tous ses sujets s'inclinèrent devant lui.

- Mangemort, le jour est venu d'en finir avec tout ça ! Ce pourquoi je me bats depuis des années sera en ma possession se soir !

Tous hurlèrent leur joie sans savoir que Tom ne parlait pas le moins du monde du ministère, mais de Harry.

Il distribua les bracelets sensé cacher leur magie et donc ne pas activer les protections, et qui une fois mis ne pouvaient plus être enlevé. Tom eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que ses hommes et ses femmes qui auraient été prêt à donner leurs vies pour lui allait se retrouver à Azkaban par sa faute…Se doute ne dura qu'une seconde. La seconde suivante il pensa à Harry qui était à la merci de ce fou, et la chose la plus importante été de le sauver.

o0o

Minerva n'en revenait pas. Hermione venait de finir son discours et attendait le verdict de la désormais directrice de l'Ordre du phœnix.

- Et bien…Miss Granger…je dois dire que tout cela est fortement improbable. Jamais Albus n'aurait fait de mal à un élève, encore moins à un élève venue d'une autre dimension.

- Mais…

- Cependant, la coupa Minerva, ces derniers temps rien n'est normal et j'avais moi-même quelques doutes concernant l'implication d'Albus dans la disparition de Mr Potter. Maintenant que vous me dites qu'Harry est la réincarnation de Gellert Grindelwald, je ne mets aucunement votre parole en doute. Ma question est, avez-vous un plan ?

Hermione sourit à son professeur.

- Évidement, dit-elle. Tom à réuni ses mangemorts pour qu'ils retrouvent Dumbledore et réussissent à passer les barrières de protection. Il à également posé à chacun un bracelet traceur qui permettra de les retrouver pour les juger. Les mangemorts seront en faction autour de la résidence de Dumbledore, pendant que Tom ira chercher Harry nous n'aurons plus qu'à envoyer des aurors et membres de l'Ordre les capturer. Ron m'as fourni une liste de chaque mangemort.

Hermione sortit la liste de sa poche et la donna à sa directrice. Minerva eut un sourire appréciateur.

- Très bon travail Miss Granger, dit-elle fière de son élève. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit aussi simple. Dumbledore est très apprécié par la communauté magique, ils ne croiront jamais qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille.

Souriant toujours, Hermione tendit la Gazette au professeur Mcgonagall qui s'en saisit.

o0o

Ron mit la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et sortit des appartements de Voldemort. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Hermione avait fait un travail formidable et devait être en ce moment en train de parler avec Mcgonagall.

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le soleil par la fenêtre. C'était le matin et l'air était encore frais.

Les aurors allaient certainement être tirés du lit en ronchonnant, mais la capture de tous les mangemorts en valait le coup n'est-ce pas ?

Il se glissa dans une salle vide et remarqua Tom assit sur un grand fauteuil. Il ôta sa cape et s'approcha.

- Tout est en place. D'ici une demi-heure nous pourrons partir, informa Ron. Hermione a prévenu les aurors, il faudra donc que toi et Harry soyez partit avant qu'ils n'arrivent à entrer dans la maison.

Tom acquiesça. Il n'écoutait Ron que d'une oreille et regardait sa baguette en souriant.

- Tom…tout va bien ? demanda Ron incertain.

- Tu sais, lui répondit-il, la magie est quelque chose de fabuleux. En particulier pour un sorcier puissant comme moi. Pouvoir faire de la magie à un tel niveau est une vrai bénédiction…mais c'est dangereux aussi….

Ron recula d'un pas, ce Tom là, plein de pouvoir et de charisme lui faisait peur. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait un jour été accro à la magie noire, et une addiction n'est jamais vraiment oubliée.

- Pour prouver ma puissance à ses Mangemorts, j'ai dû lancer quelques sorts…puissants.

- D…de la magie noire ? demanda Ron la voix tremblante.

Tom acquiesça et tourna son regard vers Ron en se levant.

- Et tu sais le meilleur ?

Plus Tom s'approchait, plus Ron reculait. Il avait vraiment peur à présent, venir ici était en fin de compte une mauvaise idée.

- Je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle, avoua Tom.

- Q…quoi ?

Tom sourit et se recula.

- Je suis resté entièrement maître de moi tandis que je lançais les pires sorts existant.

Ron soupira de soulagement. Un problème de résolu.

o0o

Le chemin de Traverse était bondé, dans quelques jours se serait Noël et les achats de dernières minutes venaient juste de commencer. Pourtant, les magasins étaient vides. Ce matin, toute la population était plongée dans la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_**DUMBLEDORE, MANIPULATEUR, MENTEUR…BOUREAU ? **_

_**Depuis plusieurs semaines, le Sauveur du monde sorcier Harry Potter est introuvable. Cette date coïncide parfaitement avec la date de démission du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier à toujours voué une admiration sans borne au jeune Harry, restant toujours à ses côtés. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait perdu la tête et décidé d'enlever Harry Potter afin de le protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui ?**_

D'autres titres, tout aussi évocateur, peuplaient le journal.

_**Le directeur de Poudlard aurait-il perdu la tête ?**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, la bataille de trop ?**_

_**L'amour filial d'un sorcier trop vieux pour penser correctement.**_

_**Harry Potter est-il en danger ?**_

_**Qui pour protéger le monde Sorcier maintenant ?**_

* * *

**Voila, bientôt la fin. Prochain chapitre la rencontre Voldemort Dumbledore et les retrouvaille d'Harry et Tom....qui réserveront quelques petites surprise ^^**


	12. La glace au fond du coeur

**Merci de vos reviews! Et voici à présent le dernier chapitre...j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (et que j'ai réussi à corriger la plupars des fautes ^^)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

La glace au fond du cœur

Tout était prêt. L'Ordre avait été prévenu, les journaux relataient déjà le scandale et les mangemorts à l'extérieur de la propriété ne se doutaient de rien. Tom était un génie, en quelques heures il avait échafaudé un plan tordu mais infaillible. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a aller chercher Harry.

Le soleil était à son zénith et ensoleillait toute la villa. Tom se transforma alors en serpent et entra dans la propriété.

A partir de cet instant, plus rien n'existait à par Harry. Le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire foutre, ce n'était plus son problème. Il allait récupérer son amant, puis ils partiraient d'ici. Ils rentreraient dans leur monde loin de tous ces fous, et surtout loin de Dumbledore.

Il passa les barrières de sécurité avec aisance, Dumbledore était bien trop confiant et n'avait pas posé suffisamment de protection. La confiance de ce vieux fou serait sa perte…

Ce qu'il vit le surpris, c'était une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal avec un jardin impressionnant. Tom reconnu quelques plantes rares utilisées dans les potions. La maison de monsieur tout le monde. Sauf qu'a l'intérieur, SON Harry était séquestré. Une bouffée de colère l'envahi à cette pensée. Il se posta devant une grande baie vitrée et reprit sa forme humaine. Il regarda à l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, il se cacha derrière un arbre. Soudainement, son cœur bondit, Harry ! C'était bien lui, dans ce tee shirt d'un bleu délavé. Tom sourit. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher de lui, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry…ses manières, ses mimiques…ses yeux. Ils étaient différents, ses yeux n'avaient plus le même éclat.

Il se sentit paniqué. La personne devant lui n'était pas Harry, il en était certain…alors, qui était-elle ?

Il vit Harry s'asseoir sur une chaise et soupirer. Une autre personne entra, un jeune homme roux. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il lui sembla vaguement familier.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda le nouveau venu en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ce dernier hésitait visiblement à prendre la parole, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant plusieurs fois.

- Albus, murmura t'il.

Tom se stupéfia, Albus…Dumbledore ?

- Albus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien n'est comme avant entre nous…

- Quoi ? Mais Gellert…tout a toujours été comme ça, je t'aime !

Harry ferma les yeux.

- Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai comme l'impression que…comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important. Et toutes les nuits je rêve de ces yeux…

- Quels yeux ? Coupa sèchement Albus.

- Rien.

Un long silence suivit. Tom n'osait pas bouger, ne sachant pour une fois pas quel était la solution à adopter.

- Je t'aime Albus.

Tom sentit son cœur se déchirer tendis qu'Harry penchait la tête sur le côté pour rejoindre les lèvres de son amant.

Un sort fusa. Puissant. Albus fut éjecté contre un mur.

- Espèce de salopard ! cria Tom. Touche-le encore une fois et je me ferai un plaisir de te torturer de la pire des façons !

- Il est un peu tard pour ça Tom. Gellert est mon fiancé, et nous avons étrenné notre nouvelle maison dans toutes les pièces…sourit-il sadiquement.

Un nouvel éclat de magie. Encore plus violent que le précédent. Albus éclata de rire. Jamais Tom ne gagnerait à ce jeu là. A chaque sort de magie noire, il répliquait par de la magie blanche. Chaque sort qui entrainait un peu plus Tom vers l'abysse de la folie rendait son sourire un peu plus joyeux.

Des vagues de magie pure traversaient la maison, le visage de Tom était déformé par la rage.

« Trop facile » pensa Albus. Quelques provocations de plus et Tom utiliserait toute sa magie la plus néfaste et il se consumera alors. On ne pratiquait pas la magie noire à un tel niveau sans en subir les conséquences.

- Je dois d'ailleur dire qu'il embrasse comme un dieu…et qu'il sait très habilement se servir de sa langue, ricana t'il.

- Je vais te tuer Dumbledore ! hurla Tom.

o0o

C'était comme un voile noir devant ses yeux. Mais c'était doux, c'était chaud. C'était sécurisant. Il flottait dans un océan de coton.

Pourtant, il sentait quelque chose…une pression. Le voile voulait céder, il menaçait d'éclater.

NON !

C'était tellement bien…

Pourtant, des flashs de lumières lui parvinrent. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus violement. Des couleurs, bleu, mauve, vert…

Il s'arrêta un instant sur cette couleur. Il la connaissait semblait-il. Il se concentra un peu plus.

Des voix lui parvinrent, plutôt des cris. Des voix qu'il ne pouvait reconnaitre tant elles étaient loin

Pourtant…il y avait cette voix. Cette voix qui dominait toutes les autres. Qui dominait l'autre. Soudain il se souvint de qui il était. Il sentait cette deuxième personne à l'intérieur de lui, elle lui laissait le champ libre. Elle ne voulait plus se battre.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il sut ce qu'il allait faire.

o0o

Les deux sorciers cessèrent leur bataille quand ils virent de l'agitation du côté d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- Gellert !

- Harry ! cria Tom. Harry tu vas bien ?

Harry le regarda et sourit. Tom n'aurait sut dire à quoi il pensait. Son regard était trop énigmatique.

- Tu me reconnais ? Je suis Tom…

- Tom Riddle je sais, finit Harry.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

- Et toi, tu es Albus Dumbledore.

- Gellert, prononça ce dernier. Dis-lui de partir. Il n'a aucune raison de se trouver ici, c'est moi que tu aimes.

Tom allait lever sa baguette quand Harry s'interposa, se plaçant dans sa ligne de tir. Il continuait de sourire comme un enfant. Un sourire un peu triste, mais tellement vrai.

- C'est vraiment stupide de faire une guerre juste pour moi, ça n'en vaux pas la peine. Tom, il est temps de partir.

Tom riddle sentit son cœur se geler.

- Il faudra bientôt que tu t'en aille. Tu ne peux pas t'éterniser ici.

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna de lui et avança vers Albus.

Albus qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'enlaça. Harry partagea cette étreinte et s'accrocha à lui.

- Je t'aime Bubus, je t'ai toujours aimé et t'aimerai toujours.

Harry l'avait choisi lui, Tom ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, c'était fini.

o0o

Tom lâcha sa baguette. Il était désormais à la merci des sorts de Dumbledore, mais il s'en fichait. Harry…Harry l'avait rejeté…il aimait Dumbledore. Alors il était définitivement devenu Gellert, Harry n'existait plus. Son Harry était mort.

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il s'écroula dans les graviers. Il ne sentait plus rien, il était comme anesthésié. C'était surement mieux comme ça. S'il avait pu ressentir, à cet instant Tom serait mort de douleur.

Il aurait sentit son cœur s'arrêter brutalement. Il aurait sentit ce même cœur qui avait aimait de toute ses forces se glacer petit à petit, perdant sa jolie couleur rouge pour devenir bleu. Il avait froid, terriblement froid à l'intérieur.

S'il avait pu ressentir, son cœur aurait brusquement redémarré, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas mort. Et la glace remplaçant son sang se serait rependue à travers tout son corps entrainant une douleur sans pareil. Ses vaisseaux congelés lui auraient alors empêché tout mouvement.

Petit à petit, à chaque battement de cœur, le poison aurait gagné un peu plus de terrain jusqu'à lui couper entièrement le souffle. Alors seulement il se serait rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Quand ses larmes salées seraient devenue des glaçons tranchant. Elles seraient tombées sur ses joues l'égratignant un peu plus. De la blessure ne se serait échappé aucune goute de sang. Il n'avait plus de sang, plus de larmes, plus rien. Juste cette loque qui lui servait de corps, incapable d'avancer. Juste cet esprit amoureux, incapable de survivre à la mort de celui qu'il aime.

o0o

Un cri retentit dans la grande maison. Harry regarda lentement le sang couler de la blessure mortelle. Une larme coula dans ses yeux. Il avait aimé cet homme, oh oui ! Il l'avait aimé de toute son âme pendant des années. Mais maintenant…

Il se retourna vers l'homme qu'il aimait et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Rentrons chez nous Tom.

- Harry ?

Un mirage…Au milieu de ses larmes, Tom pu distinguer le visage pâle de son amant.

- C'est finit Tom, il est mort. Rentrons chez nous s'il te plait, supplia t'il.

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou aurait dû se tenir Albus Dumbledore. Il ne vit qu'un corps entouré d'une flaque de sang. Il ferma les yeux.

- Chez nous…murmura-t-il

Il serra Harry contre lui et dans un éclat de lumière, ils disparurent.

o0o

**Dans un autre monde, bureau du directeur, Poudlard.**

- Alors vous saviez…cracha haineusement Harry.

Le directeur baissa la tête.

- Évidement que je savais, murmura t'il honteusement.

Harry se leva brutalement et renversa le bureau.

- Bordel ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Vous m'avez violé salopard ! Vous m'avez drogué, enlevé puis violé. Vous avez faillit me voler mon bonheur. Je suis Harry Potter, pas Gellert Grindelwald et je ne le serai jamais.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas quitter mon bureau, ce n'est pas moi qui ais fait toutes ses choses tu le sais bien Harry…

Harry déglutit.

- Vous n'avez rien dit alors que vous saviez ce qui allait se produire ! Vous saviez que Tom et moi serions envoyés là-bas par la prophétie…mais vous n'avez rien dit !

- J'ai cru…j'ai cru qu'il pourrait vivre heureux lui au moins. Toi mieux que personne dois pouvoir comprendre ce que l'on ressent à aimer…je voulais juste le tenir dans mes bras encore une fois, je l'aime tellement !

Harry prit sa voix la plus froide et prononça durement.

- Il vous aime aussi, mais il ne vous pardonne pas !

Le directeur leva les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

- J'ai été lui, je sais ce qu'il pensait. C'est lui qui c'est effacé de mon esprit quand il a compris ce que vous aviez fait. Il vous en veut, vous avez réduit votre amour à une folie. Il n'a jamais été loin de vous, mais il est en colère et ne vous pardonne pas…et moi non plus.

Il se leva et sortit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Albus.

o0o

Quelques jours plus tard…

- HARRY ! Dépêche-toi un peu sinon on va louper le train !

- J'arrive Tom.

Harry descendit les escaliers en vitesse. Il embrassa sa mère, étreignit son père et prit sa sœur dans ses bras quelques secondes.

Après leur voyage dans les démentions, Harry avait eut du mal à se remettre. Il ne voulait plus quitter Tom d'une semelle et se dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir la nuit, ayant peur qu'Harry lui échappe encore. Ils avaient besoin de changer d'air, de tout recommencer. Il n'y avait alors qu'une solution : partir.

Ils avaient choisis le Canada, une petite maison les attentait là-bas avec une nouvelle vie sans prophétie…et sans magie.

- Harry !

Harry sourit et sortit de la maison sa valise à la main. Le chauffeur de taxi les attendait pour les emmener à la gare.

- Écris-nous mon cœur ! demanda Lily Potter.

- Promis Maman, je vous aime !

La porte se referma et le taxi démarra.

Tom ne pouvait plus faire de magie. C'était une conséquence de son utilisation de la magie noire dans son combat contre Dumbledore.

- Tu crois que Ron a réussi à arrêter tous les mangemort ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Tom l'embrassa.

- J'en suis sur. Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime…ne me laisse plus, jamais…

**FIN.**

_**Juste un petit bonus pour ceux qui veulent… ;-)**_

_Harry Potter ouvrit grand les yeux, il était dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait un affreux mal de tête._

_- Face de serpent ? Maugréa-t-il._

_- Stupide gamin…qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

_Lentement, Harry fit bouger tous les muscles. Il n'avait rien de cassé. Il se releva tout en rassemblant ses souvenir…il semblerait qu'il ait acquis les souvenirs de son autre « lui », et qu'il était rentré dans son monde._

_- Tu crois qu'on est rentré ? demanda t'il._

_- Oui._

_Une voix dure et froide, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un bout de temps. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de faire une trêve. Il suivit le regard de Voldemort pour savoir ce qui provoquait un timbre si froid…et c'est là qu'il aperçut le cadavre de Dumbledore. _

_Il aurait dû être horrifié, mais il se sentait simplement…sale. Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé avec son autre « lui » la veille…Dumbledore l'avait violé. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, sentant sans doute son trouble._

_- Potter, ça va ?_

_Harry acquiesça._

_- Maintenant il va falloir trouver une explication avant que les aurors n'arrivent, dit-il._

_Il plongea son regard dans les yeux carmin de son vis-à-vis et rougit. Qui aurait cru qu'un voyage temporel aurait tout chamboulé dans sa vie…et dans son cœur._

**Et voila... :-) Deux ans que cette fic est commencée...enfin le dernier chapitre.**

**Pour ceux qui demanderai, je ne compte pas faire de suite, ni décrire la vie de "nos" Harry et Tom dans cet autre monde. Mais si quelqu'un veut le faire ça ne me pose pas de problèmes!**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, à présent je vais me concentrer sur mon autre fic _Mon fils ma bataille, _ainsi que sur d'autres projets de fic.**

**Une dernière review pour le plaisir? :p**

**Dark Ella**


End file.
